<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and if somebody hurts you i wanna fight by lizziesheretic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752263">and if somebody hurts you i wanna fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziesheretic/pseuds/lizziesheretic'>lizziesheretic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziesheretic/pseuds/lizziesheretic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mikaelson Boarding School is a school for the troubled children all over the United States. Josie Salvatore accidentally ends up at the school after something she'd rather forget. At the school she meets the obviously troubled Hope Mikaelson, who might not even be as troubled as Josie thinks. Now all she needs to do is get through the semester – or so she thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Troubled Children Is Far Fetched</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi everyone and welcome to 'and if somebody hurts you i wanna fight'<br/>first chapters suck, so i hope you'll stick around for the second one :')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie Salvatore shook her head furiously. She would not be going to some boarding school all the way in New Orleans. What made her parents think she would <em>want</em> to go to that place? In her opinion, a boarding school would only lead to more problems.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We have already made the decision, Josette." Her mom said firmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't want to go to a boarding school. Look, what happened that night was an <em>accident</em>. How many more times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Josie wanted to cry, but no tears came out. It hurt her that her mom would only look at her stepfather Stefan. "It happened one time. You want me gone because of one thing. Lizzie does stupid things all –"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Lizzie</em> is in the hospital because of your actions. If she did something that landed you in the hospital, we would send her to this boarding school as well. Besides, this boarding school will help you with what you need. Discipline, good education and the teachers are not as easily fooled as those at your old school. The Mikaelson Boarding School will set you <em>straight</em> again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie grumbled a curse under her breath, not expecting both her parents to hear it. "Josie, sweetheart, we mean well. That doesn't mean you should swear. If Lizzie wakes up, I'm sure she'll demand you back and we'll come pick you up immediately."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you mean <em>if</em>?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stefan widened his eyes in alarm. He did not mean to say <em>if</em> Lizzie wakes up. Sure, it would always be a guess if someone would wake up from a coma, but he didn't want Josie to worry too much. This would definitely result in unnecessary worry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dad!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Coma patients sometimes never wake up. I'm sure Lizzie pulls through, she's tough."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You should start packing Josette, your father is taking you to New Orleans first thing in the morning." Josie opened her mouth in protest, but her mom shut her down quickly. "Be glad that none of the families are pressing charges and that they agreed that you should go to a boarding school for troubled children."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie bit on her tongue until she tasted blood. She had thrown <em>one</em> party that ended badly. Lizzie usually threw two different parties on the same day all of which people called in sick at school the next day because of the hangover. <em>But your party has landed multiple people in the hospital, you put your own sister in a coma.</em> And that made her a horrible person according to apparently everyone in Mystic Falls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her room felt cold. Not strange of course, since she shared it with Lizzie. Lizzie's side of the room looked empty and soon hers would too. The framed pictures on the wall would remain, but Josie would take the picture of her and Lizzie in Italy. Actually, that would be the only picture she would be taking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie picked up a rabbit shaped coin and smiled. She remembered crafting it when she was seven, completely obsessed with rabbits. A year later she had a pig obsession and crafted a pig shaped coin. Lizzie said that later in life she would feel stupid for ruining money like that, but now that Josie saw it, she had a sense of comfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sweetheart?" Stefan knocked on the door before entering. He saw Josie with her all-of-it box, knowing that she would probably take it with her. "Your mom doesn't mean to be that unkind to you. She's just worried about Lizzie, so am I and so are you. Just think of going to that boarding school as if it's taking a break from Mystic Falls. You'll be fine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can you go now? I need to pack my things and I can't do that if you're watching me like a hawk or if I'm about to snap and stab myself." Josie didn't mean it. She loved having her dad around, but she just couldn't.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course, sweetheart. Goodnight."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't get a response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie never realized how long the ride to New Orleans would be until they were four hours into the journey and still had six more hours to go. Both of her parents weren't with her, her dad had to work and her mom wanted to be with Lizzie. She sat all alone in a cab as her mom refused to ask Uncle Damon or Aunt Elena if they could take her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With her twin sister around her life was a whole lot easier. Lizzie was constantly the center of attention, which meant that Josie could move herself to the background. Until she of course decided to throw that party after successfully winning a music competition at school. She had doubts that anyone would ever forgive her for it. Her status as <em>cool</em> had been fun for as long as it lasted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie's thoughts were interrupted when her phone rang right through her music. She looked at the screen and frowned. Landon Kirby's mother had no reason to be calling her, Landon hadn't even been at the party or at their school for that matter. He was just a boy she dated in last year's summer, but they remained friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi Mrs. Kirby." Josie answered politely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Hello darling Josie. Is it true what your mother wrote to the school? That you chose to transfer to a boarding school all the way in Louisiana?</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My mom wrote to Mystic Falls High?" Her head was spinning, that meant that this transfer would be permanent though her dad said that it would be only temporarily. "I mean, yes, I am going to a boarding school in Louisiana, but I thought that I would come back after a semester. May I ask how you know, Mrs. Kirby?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Landon and I moved to Mystic Falls, with his father passing away a few months ago – thank you for attending by the way, Landon was a little more at ease - he didn't want to keep living in upstate New York. He was looking forward to seeing you, dear.</em>" Oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wish I could be there to guide him around, but I'm almost halfway to Louisiana."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Oh, it's no problem really. Maybe your sister can guide him around?</em>" Josie pursed her lips together, contemplating her answer. Obviously Mrs. Kirby hadn't heard about the accident.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lizzie is not coming back to school for a while. She's... occupied with some personal stuff, the reason I'm going to a boarding school."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie hoped that Mrs. Kirby would take the hint now and leave her alone. "<em>I understand. Take care of yourself, Josie. I'll let Landon know he'll be on his own.</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. I'll call him later today, I'm really tired and I really want to sleep." Lie. "Could you let him know that? Okay, bye."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without thinking Josie hung up the phone. She wasn't actually tired, she just needed her music back before she would vomit all over the cab. Her motion sickness couldn't have come in at a better time. She could take a nap at least, she'd be stuck in this car for at least another five to six hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mikaelson Boarding School for Troubled Children. We're here, Miss."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you for the ride, Sir."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie shyly handed the cab driver his money and lifted her suitcase out of the trunk. Besides a few pictures and her all-of-it box she had stuffed some clothing in it, not to forget all sorts of notebooks and a laptop. (She had managed to sneak it in her suitcase as her mom had actually taken it from her). Her backpack hung over her shoulder as she made her way to the gates of the school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, all alone, Josie stood in front of the gates to the Mikaelson Boarding School for Troubled Children. She could see a few guys running around with a soccer ball and a few girls who easily managed to take them down and play their own game. How on earth would she get in? Should she call out to those people playing soccer or was that a little bit too awkward? Her eyes slid over the gates, finding some sort of call-button next to it. That should probably be it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Mikaelson Boarding School, who is that at the gates?</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Erm, I'm Josie Salvatore. I'm new."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Come on in, Josie. Please wait outside of the building, Mr. Mikaelson will be with you shortly.</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie walked across the school grounds, towards the entrance with dread coming over her. This school was <em>enormous</em> and not to mention filled with students who all had their own problems. Josie had yet to figure out what her <em>true</em> problem was for attending this school. Once again she was snapped out of her thoughts as a hard object collided with her leg. She shrieked in shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh! We're sorry! Can you kick or throw it back?" It was one of the soccer players. He awkwardly waved at her. Josie let her suitcase go and gave a kick against the ball. "Thanks! I'll see you around, gorgeous!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie didn't say anything back and just hurried herself towards the entrance of the building. She couldn't wait until she got out of this school, back to Mystic Falls and back with Lizzie. It would just take a while before that could happen. She didn't think she could ever feel at home here, this school was bigger than the street she lived on. It was way too big and way too crowded. Maybe she just needed a –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You must be Josette Salvatore." A voice interrupted her thoughts. <em>Why</em> did everyone interrupt her thoughts? "I'm Klaus Mikaelson, you can call me Klaus."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No." Josie blurted without thinking. "No, I would feel more comfortable calling you Mr. Mikaelson, if that's okay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There are three more Mr. Mikaelson's at this school, Josette, and everyone calls each other by their first name. We are not a prison here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I would say differently." An auburn haired girl said as she stomped past Josie and <em>Klaus</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That is your own fault, Hope!" Klaus called after the girl. Josie awkwardly fiddled with her fingers as she watched the girl flip Klaus off before she sprinted into the school. Was that normal behavior here? "I apologize for my daughter, Josette. She can't believe that she is attending this school because of her own actions."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So this is a school for troubled children?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Troubled children is far fetched, though you are not in the wrong. I suppose you would like to wait for your parents to park their car and come along on the tour?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie widened her eyes in surprise. She had no idea that parents would drop off their kids. Klaus, on the other hand, seemed to notice that she wouldn't give a response and internally cursed himself for bringing up her parents. He should have known based on her file.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They're not here. I came in a cab."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A cab all the way from Mystic Falls?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I suppose you would want to wait with the tour then and eat something before heading towards your dorm."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I want to know the school before tomorrow. I can't not know, I need to know, it's probably –" Josie fell silent as she watched another man approach them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nik, your kid – <em>my</em> niece – is an absolute menace. Can I give her detention for trashing the kitchen with her little pricks?" Josie couldn't believe that the auburn haired girl already gave her father the middle finger and trashed the kitchen not even five minutes later. "Bloody hell! You're guiding a new kid, I do very insincerely apologize for the interruption. What's up, new kid? I'm Kol, the best teacher you will get at this school."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm Josie." Josie quietly said, leading <em>Kol</em> to lift his thumbs, before he slapped Klaus on the back and ran back to the school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That was your P.E. teacher, my younger brother. Don't be intimidated by him, Josette, he acts like a complete moron everyday. Let's get you to the office and I'll have one of the people in your dorm guide you around."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie nodded absentmindedly. How was Lizzie? Did her mom miss her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Welcome to the Mikaelson Boarding School for Troubled Children indeed.</em> This would be a long semester.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Keep Up With The Star Player</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yay chapter two already (:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Josie's opinion, Mr. Mikaelson was way too kind for her. All of the teachers she met were too kind. It wasn't even as if she deserved kindness, because she obviously didn't. She wondered if teachers always needed to be kind.</p><p> </p><p>"Josette, meet Hayley Marshall, the Headmistress. She is also the person who will decide when and if someone truly is ready to go to a normal school again." Klaus motioned towards a woman with gorgeous brown hair. "Hayley, this is Josette Salvatore."</p><p> </p><p>"Hi <em>Josie</em> –" Klaus held up his hands in defense at Hayley's stern glance. Josie wondered if they had a thing. "– I'm Hayley. Klaus didn't scare you too much, did he? British guy, you can move along now and talk to our daughter as she's behaving like <em>your</em> brother." Josie had to bite back a laugh. "Follow me Josie, I'm talking you through the process of transferring. More importantly, getting settled in."</p><p> </p><p>Klaus noticed Josie's small glimmer of hope as Hayley started talking about how some kids were out of this place after a semester of hard work. He felt for the teen, she had lost almost everything because of one mistake. Actually, he felt for every kid that came through the doors, but something about Josette made him feel even more. Before meeting with the Salvatore he had read her file.</p><p> </p><p>Biological father was unknown as she and her twin had been the result of a one night stand, mother worked abroad for a week once a month, stepfather was always working with his brother in the garage. The twins had a troubled past, but somehow Josette had ended up here. For an accident. He couldn't imagine that someone as shy as Josette would be someone to get at the boarding school. Then again, he also hadn't imagined Hope ending up here.</p><p> </p><p>"Family is welcome every single day, so you can call your parents on the homeroom phone to tell them that they're welcome every day as long as we know they're coming. So are friends from your home town, but we like to keep that to a minimum. A semester at our boarding school is four months, just like your old high school." Hayley began once they said down in her office. Josie nodded, but didn't say that her parents probably wouldn't come.</p><p> </p><p>"Mrs. Marshall, can I ask you a question?"</p><p> </p><p>"Call me Hayley, Josie. Klaus probably said it already, but we call people by their first name here. We're not a prison."</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm... okay... Mrs. Marsh– Hayley. When can I see my sister?" Hayley expected the question, but having to answer it hurt her looking at Josie.</p><p> </p><p>"We don't allow people to go out during the semester, during the breaks between semesters we allow people to go home and see loved ones that can't visit our school. I'm sorry, Josie, to disappoint you. Maybe we can arrange something with your parents so you can see her."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't bother. Can we talk about my schedule?" Hayley fell silent at the girl's quick dismissal, but decided not to go into it.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course." Josie started fiddling with her fingers once more as she got nervous about attending class. "You're a great student, Josie, so I think you can keep every subject you had at your normal school. We also have two hours of group counseling every day, I'll try to see if Cami can see you one on one for the first session, that way you'll know who you will be talking to. You will be put in a group with your roommates, so you'll have familiar faces to talk to."</p><p> </p><p>"I have counseling every day for the rest of the time I'm here?" She looked stressed out at Hayley's revelation.</p><p> </p><p>"No. No, I meant once a week. Once a week you will have to attend group counseling."</p><p> </p><p>Josie sat in silence for a short while, before asking another question. "What is group counseling?"</p><p> </p><p>"We are a school for troubled children, Josie. I think you know what it is." Josie nodded, she could think of a few things. "Cami will talk you through for the first session. Don't worry about it, it's not as bad as it sounds. If you have any trouble with the counseling, your roommates are known to be quite the ones who will help people through it. On to other important business, extracurriculars. Also mandatory here. If I'm correct, you didn't have one at Mystic Falls High, though you did participate in a music competition, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"I did, but that's also the reason I ended up at this fucking school."</p><p> </p><p>"Josie. You can swear, but not when there's adults around. It makes you look more troubled than I think you are." Josie gulped, not expecting Hayley to actually react to it. Klaus didn't seem fazed at all when his daughter lifted his middle finger at him. "I think it would be good for you to take the music extracurricular, visit something that lead to this transfer. Unless you would rather take a sport."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take both music and soccer." The words left her mouth before she even thought about it. "I did soccer in Mystic Falls, well, I practiced with their team but wasn't on the team."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Josie, I'll put you down for both. Music is on Monday's after lunch. Soccer is every Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday 5p.m. and Sunday's at 10a.m. if you can manage that."</p><p> </p><p>"I can." Josie said determined.</p><p> </p><p>Hayley looked at Josie's file once more, hoping that the girl wouldn't push herself to do things. Back in Mystic Falls she had apparently been a force to be reckoned with when it came to studying. Perfect grades and perfect status, perfect everything. Until that very night. Hayley couldn't ask about it, that was Cami's job, but she would like to know more about it if Josie opened up about it herself.</p><p> </p><p>"We also have a few rules regarding electronic devices." This seemed to gain Josie's attention. "Unfortunately you can't use your own phone and we issue a school laptop. You can use your iPod or whatever to listen to music, but any other devices need to be handed in until you leave the school again."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Okay."</p><p> </p><p>"We do a device check on every Sunday evening, Josie, so you can have yours until the day after tomorrow. Just don't tell the others, okay? Do you want a tour of the school by one of your roommates or has Klaus shown you everything you want to know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um, Mr. Mika– Klaus has shown the cafeteria and a few classrooms. I would like a bigger tour."</p><p> </p><p>Hayley dialed a number and apparently immediately got the person she wanted on the phone. "Yes, Rebekah, can you please get Maya Machado or Jade Chamberlain? Our new student is here." Hayley looked at Josie with a smile after the call. "Rebekah will be your drama teacher, she always had a flair for dramatics."</p><p> </p><p>Josie didn't know if that was a joke. Luckily she didn't have to wait long before a dark haired and tan girl burst through the doors. She glanced over her roommate, wondering why the tanned girl had grass and mud all over herself. It was like she didn't know what a shower was.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi! You must be Jo. I'm Maya, one out of two of your roommates. Hi Hayley, don't worry about my messy look, I kicked Ethan's ass during soccer as you know. I'll clean up after showing Jo around." Maya was enthusiastic, which made Josie feel a little bit better about herself. She pulled Josie along with her before Hayley could get a word in. "So, Jo, I think my fucker of a brother actually kicked the ball against you, didn't he? Little shit thinks getting girls works like that. Tell me, what're you here for? I'm here because I can get pretty aggressive in situations, whereas Ethanol was a sort of alcoholic."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here for –"</p><p> </p><p>"Jo! Do you see <em>that</em>?" Maya pointed at another tan girl with her arm hooped in the arm of a beautiful dark skinned girl. "Cleo and Penelope are back together, as expected. They constantly break up and then get back together again, it's kind of disgusting to be honest. So glad I am single. It makes life a lot easier. Well, let's get the tour started, okay?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maya Machado was popular. Not high school popular, she was legit popular. Josie got greeted as if she was a celebrity for hanging out with Maya with some people sending her jealous stares. After Maya was done with her rants she realized she hadn't let Josie say a word and listened intently to Josie's ten hour experience in a cab. They played soccer without their shoes on and it had been a lot of fun to take down Maya's brother.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you always this fun Jo?" Maya said, a little out of breath. "You <em>showed</em> Ethanol."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my sister is usually the fun one, but I had too much fun once and now I'm here. Who's the soccer coach, actually?"</p><p> </p><p>"Kol is, he's a totally douche when it comes to running laps, but during skill-training he can be cool. From all the Mikaelsons, Kol's the one you go to with anything. He's totally still a teenager inside. Best coach. Also the one who made sure we could have a boys-girls team in the league. He's also incredibly stupid and doesn't seem to have a brain cell."</p><p> </p><p>"I hate male teachers." Josie let herself fall onto the cold grass, Maya soon landing next to her. "They give detention easier than female teachers. This dude at my school gives detention when you drink water during class or if you need to go to the bathroom for female time."</p><p> </p><p>"Female time? Is that what you call your bleeding hell?"</p><p> </p><p>Josie and Maya laughed at the way they both called their period. It was nice to have someone who didn't know what she did here. Mostly because you could make friends way easier than when someone knew what you did. Maybe this school wouldn't be too bad after all.</p><p> </p><p>"Machie! When were you going to let me meet our roommate?!"</p><p> </p><p>Josie sat up, curiously eyeing a blonde that made her way towards the two girls. She was pleasantly surprised by the clothes the girl wore. Instead of Maya's soccer uniform, this blonde wore a plaid skirt with a blazer and the Mikaelson School logo on it. That was probably the uniform and <em>damn</em>. That uniform looked good.</p><p> </p><p>"Machie, Machie, Machie, always keeping someone for yourself. Hi, I'm Jade Chamberlain, your fellow roommate. <em>Keep</em> your muddy self away from me, Machie."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Josie Salvatore. Nice, erm, nice uniform."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Salvie. Salvie's your new nickname. Maya's Machie, I'm Chambie and you're Salvie." Jade smiled brightly but backed away as soon as Maya tried to pull her down. "Machie, you know I hate mud! Take a shower, you filthy monster. Salvie, I'd advise you not to come any closer as long as you have mud on your clothes."</p><p> </p><p>"Jade's sometimes a little obsessed with keeping things clean. Come on, we'll show you our dorm and then you can get changed into the mandatory school uniform. By the way, what are the extracurriculars Hayley forced you to take? She usually forces people into doing things that remind them of why they're here. What about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't <em>forced</em> or anything, Mrs. Marsh– Hayley said that it would be smart to take something that reminded me of why I'm here. So, music it is, but I also chose soccer."</p><p> </p><p>"Josie Salvatore, I grow fonder of you by the second."</p><p> </p><p>Maya threw an arm around Josie's shoulder and was going to do the same with Jade, who shrieked and ducked. Josie beamed, these two people weren't so bad, just like the few soccer players she met when playing with Maya. She thought that maybe it wouldn't be all too bad here. Just as long as she could see Lizzie every once in a while.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you dead or something?! Look at Salvatore and female Machado, they've already ran two laps <em>more</em>." Kol yelled at the soccer team on Sunday morning. The only two girls on the team snickered as they ran laps around the field. "Male Machado, why are you always letting your sister kick your ass?! Alright, everyone, get over here."</p><p> </p><p>Josie was glad that she was in shape because of the time she and Lizzie did track, although never officially, and of course the times she practiced with the soccer team in Mystic Falls. She really enjoyed the fresh air and almost forgot why she hated going to this school. <em>Almost</em>. Would Lizzie find it okay that Josie thrived here? It was the one question that troubled her mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I know you're all tired since it's morning, but guys, I have never seen you run this horrible at the morning practice. Our newest addition to the team, Josie, can keep up with the star player of the team. Bring our power, because what are we?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>We're Tigers!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, we're going to do a little game as practice for next week's game against some little town in Virginia." Josie narrowed her eyes at this. "I want Ethan, Sebastian, Fred, Harry, Danny and Josie on that side of the field with Gabriel, Matthew, Daniel, Isaac, Reggie and Maya on the other side. Choose your goalie, choose your defenders and choose your attackers. We're game in five!"</p><p> </p><p>Josie never played any position back in Mystic Falls since she wasn't officially a member of the team. She joined the members of her small team near the goal, where Danny immediately claimed goalie. That was fine, she would probably not be really handy at that position. She could shoot, she knew that. Ethan and Fred both wanted defender, which lead to a discussion between Sebastian and Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want defender, I'm <em>always </em>defender, Haz. I'm better at attacker. Hey, new kid, what position do you play?" Sebastian tried to get her into the discussion.</p><p> </p><p>"Erm, I usually shoot at the goal and score." Josie said by lack of a better answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Great, Josie is our attacker. Haz, I want to be the other attacker."</p><p> </p><p>Josie watched as Sebastian and Harry went back and forth with their little discussion. Apparently Kol could hear the argument as he joined their team. She could sink through the ground from embarrassment. Boys could never agree on things.</p><p> </p><p>"Sebastian's attacker, Harry's defender. Now, can we get the game started?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>As they started the game, Josie started to notice the tiny faults the other team made. Whereas their team went for two attackers and three defenders, the other team had four defenders and one attacker. She could easily surpass Matthew and Daniel, who both thought they could distract her with flirty comments. Isaac went way too soft on her and Gabriel was scared of her.</p><p> </p><p>The only problem was Maya. Maya was quick and skilled, but so was Josie and so was Sebastian. They ran towards their own defenders with the ball, when Josie suddenly turned around with the ball and kicked it as far and hard as she could. Both teams stood in slight awe of the kick, before the ball found its way into the goal.</p><p> </p><p>Kol applauded Josie for her skillful kick, he hadn't seen that tactic since his own teenage years when he got taught how to play by his brother Finn. He wondered how she even learned the trick as Klaus said that Josie wasn't one for extracurriculars at her old school. Maybe she was just a natural like Maya Machado was.</p><p> </p><p>"Get together everyone, get together. Great practice, the boys started off as shit but you made up for it during the little game we played. Also, a round of applause for Josie seems in order as she scored nine out of eleven goals her team made." Kol looked proudly at the Salvatore, who turned red as everyone cheered. "Maya, I think someone's after your status as best player on the team. I want to practice on Tuesday in our line-up. Josie, I want you as the striker. It is definitely your position, you have the skill and the swiftness we need."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh – okay." Josie nodded at the fact that Kol wanted her to start.</p><p> </p><p>"As usual, Maya, Gabriel and Daniel as our midfielders, you can fight out who's central, right and left. Danny, goalie. Ethan, Fred, Harry and Sebastian are the defenders. Isaac, attacking midfielder is your thing, so do it. Reggie, you're sweeper. Matthew, you're our reserve this time. Now go and get some lunch, we've been at it for nearly three hours."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Striker girl coming through! Move out of the way, it's the striker on her way!" Maya yelled at the crowd in the hallway. "Our little sweetheart joined today and already got a starting position, so move. What is going on? It's never this busy on Sundays. Everyone's usually asleep or in their rooms until the late afternoon."</p><p> </p><p>Josie motioned for Maya to bend over so she could climb on the girl's shoulders. With a shrug the Machado allowed it. Josie now had a visual of an auburn haired girl and a blonde girl who looked an awful lot like Jade. She widened her eyes as she noticed how Klaus held back the auburn haired girl, while Hayley held the blonde girl back.</p><p> </p><p>"I think that's Jade fighting with some auburn haired girl."</p><p> </p><p>"With Hope Mikaelson probably. God, why can't Hope ever leave Jade alone? Let's make a move through the crowd." Before Josie could protest, Maya pushed through the crowd. "You are so right, that is indeed Jade and Hope. Okay, I'm putting you back on the ground."</p><p> </p><p>"I <em>hate</em> you! You stole my necklace!" Jade spit out at the Mikaelson daughter. "You knew how much my family's necklace meant to me and you <em>took</em> it."</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I want your ugly necklace anyway?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because you're a thief! You see something you want and you take it. That's why you're at this school, because you couldn't handle your parents running a school while you were right here so you started stealing things. Don't even bother lying, everyone knows it." Josie did not. "Let me go, Hayley! I want to rebuild her face!"</p><p> </p><p>Maya grumbled something that sounded like <em>bitch</em> before she walked in between Hope and Jade. Josie admired her bravery for doing so. Then again, if it were Lizzie between someone, Josie would also step in. She looked at the soft look on Maya's face as she looked at Jade.</p><p> </p><p>"Chambie, you are doing great, so don't let someone ruin it. We are <em>not</em> rebuilding someone's face, okay? Otherwise you might end up in a different room for a month again so you can have group counseling with her. Breathe and come with Jo and me to the cafeteria. We just came from soccer practice."</p><p> </p><p>"I can smell that, thank you very much, Machie. Okay. Hayley, I feel calm again."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't let it happen again. We will find your necklace, Jade. Now go with Maya and Josie to the cafeteria and let yourself cool off a little more."</p><p> </p><p>Josie couldn't help but look at <em>Hope</em>. The auburn haired girl had a bruised eye, presumably caused by the still fuming Jade, and didn't wear a shirt with the school logo on it like everyone else. She averted her eyes when Hope got set free by Klaus and immediately stormed passed the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>"Move along everyone! Nothing to see. Just a small spat between two students." Klaus's voice echoed through the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>And yet, Josie thought that there was more to the story than just a spat. No one looked that repulsive at someone else unless there was a lot and then she meant a <em>whole lot</em> of bad blood between two people. She now had a clear goal besides sneaking out of the school to travel to Mystic Falls to see Lizzie. Find out what drama Jade Chamberlain and Hope Mikaelson had.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you coming Jo?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm coming."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hope Mikaelson Is A Literal Villain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie handed in her electronic devices on Sunday evening and got a school issued laptop in return. She didn't really like the thing, it was very different from her own laptop. Nevertheless, she took it with her when she had her first class on Monday morning, English taught by Emma Tig.</p><p> </p><p>Maya and Jade both had mathematics as their first class, which meant that Josie would be on her own for the first real lesson of the day. Or so she thought. Upon entering the classroom she noticed Sebastian on his own in the back of the classroom, brooding about who knew what. He looked up when she entered and immediately waved her over. Sebastian only tolerated his fellow soccer players.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning Sebastian." Josie greeted him.</p><p> </p><p>"Morning Josie." Sebastian already liked Josie more than the others on the soccer team. He noticed that she was kind, caring and most of all... she apparently didn't judge people based on what managed to land them in the boarding school. "Have you read any of the work?"</p><p> </p><p>"We had to read something?"</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely. Guard of the Prince, it was called. Written by Leroy Weatherbee."</p><p> </p><p>"You <em>dick!</em> That's not even a real book or author for that matter." Josie nudged Sebastian and laughed. It was then that Josie noticed the entire class was staring at her. "Why is everyone looking at me?"</p><p> </p><p>"You made him laugh. No one makes Sebastian laugh." A girl, Josie thought Maya called her Cleo, said. "He's always brooding or playing soccer."</p><p> </p><p>"Since our new student Josie was so quick to call someone a genital, why don't you start with explaining why we use metaphors?"</p><p> </p><p>Josie paled. Were the teachers not going to be easy on her seeing as she had her first day today? She even had a private counseling session after drama, which felt incredibly annoying if she was being honest. She didn't want any counseling. She just needed to get out of here so she could visit Lizzie again.</p><p> </p><p>"I was kidding Josie." Emma looked over at the girl and smiled. "We are reading and working on an essay about How To Kill A Mockingbird the first half of the semester, the other half will be writing two chapters for a potential book. No – No, I will not change my mind. Your writing skills will be put to the test with that assignment. The writing assignment will be in pairs and inspired by How To Kill A Mockingbird."</p><p> </p><p>"She's making a joke, right? We're not seriously writing two chapters for a book?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Josie, you have a lot to learn about this school."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sebastian had been right. Josie complained the entire lunch break at Maya and Jade about the amount of work the teachers gave. Emma had been nice compared to Freya Mikaelson, who had given them three chapters to finish before the next lesson on Thursday for <em>economics</em> aka the worst subject ever. Nevertheless, Josie would do it without problems. It was the only way she would be with Lizzie again.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll be fine, Jo. They're just a little cruel since it's the start of the semester. Freya usually gives five chapters at the start of the semester, so three is nothing."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, gee, thanks Maya, that makes it so much better." Josie replied. "We did one chapter per week in Mystic Falls. Then again out book was a lot thinner than the monstrosity at this school is."</p><p> </p><p>"Freya's my main hoe, my side chick, my bestie. Don't talk her class down, Salvie, you won't make it out of this cafeteria alive." Jade announced as she plopped down next to Josie.</p><p> </p><p>"Jade. That is our <em>teacher</em>, idiot. Don't call her your main hoe. Your roommates are always your main hoes. Don't you agree Josie?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, definitely."</p><p> </p><p>Josie had no idea what being someone's main hoe meant. She just went along with it, she learned that that was better with some people. <em>Like Lizzie</em>, the voice in her head taunted her. She shook the nasty feeling off and took another bite out of the sandwich.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, who do you know has music after this break?"</p><p> </p><p>"You – That's right, you picked music as well. Good luck with that." Jade commented. "Miss Sunny is in that class, along with Ethan. Ethan sometimes follows her around like a lost puppy in the hopes that she'll do whatever."</p><p> </p><p>"Jade means Hope."</p><p> </p><p>"Is she really that bad?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you don't wanna know."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Move. I'm gay." Those were the three words Hope Mikaelson said as she stomped into the classroom. "Hi Uncle Elijah."</p><p> </p><p>"Pleasant of you to join the class this time, Hope. Take a seat next to... Josie."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever. Wait a second, is she the kid that –"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Hope</em>. Sit."</p><p> </p><p>Josie didn't want to glance to much at the girl, as she apparently was out for blood. Then again, Jade and Maya said that the girl was always out for a fight. She hadn't seen much of the girl yet in the three days she'd been at the school. Today would be the first time she was around the girl for more than five minutes.</p><p> </p><p>"Last semester we handled music history, which all of you found unsurprisingly boring. After talking with some of you all, I have decided that we will take on a group project. More specifically –"</p><p> </p><p>"Psst, new kid. Psst." Hope hissed, trying to get Josie's attention. She ruffled her fingers on the table. "Pay <em>attention</em> to me."</p><p> </p><p>"Is there anything you would like to add, Hope?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, of course not, Uncle Elijah."</p><p> </p><p>"Then what was I saying?"</p><p> </p><p>Josie finally looked at Hope, who clenched her jaw. She didn't really seem like an awful person, except for the fact that she tried to get a reaction out of Josie. Just don't give in, Josie told herself. That was what Hope wanted, after all.</p><p> </p><p>"As I was saying before Hope so delightfully interrupted the –"</p><p> </p><p>"Josie. Josie, hey, is it true?"</p><p> </p><p>"– with the person next to you and another duo. Which means that Josie and Hope will go with Penelope and Ethan."</p><p> </p><p>"Elijah, do we really have to partner with Hope? Last time we had a group project, she tried to burn down our rooms since we didn't do what she wanted."</p><p> </p><p>"You burned down their <em>room</em>?" Josie asked in disbelief. Hope shrugged as a response. "Why would you do that? Are you really that awful?"</p><p> </p><p>This seemed to catch Hope's attention. Josie looked disgusted at the revelation that Hope had burned the rooms of two people. She really couldn't believe someone could do that to another. Not that she was an angel when it came to behavioral assessment, but she would never do...</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, that's rich coming from <em>you</em>." Elijah looked up in alarm as Hope got a smirk around her face. The entire class held their breath in anticipation of what would happen next. Most people were wondering why Josie had been send to the school. "Didn't you try to kill your sister and your friends? Or will you continuously call it an accident? How is your sister, by the way? Still asleep, I'm guessing. I wonder if she'll wake up again."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't talk to me about Lizzie!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Hope</em>, <em>Josie</em>. That is enough." Elijah said sharply.</p><p> </p><p>"I made <em>one</em> mistake and yes, they did almost die, but they're not. Keep my sister's name out of your mouth because I will hurt you." Josie jumped out of her chair as did Hope. "At least I own up to the fact that I did something incredibly stupid, while you can't admit that you're <em>fucking </em>crazy."</p><p> </p><p>"Lizzie. Lizzie, Lizzie, <em>Lizzie</em>." Hope taunted.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope Park couldn't believe her eyes the moment after. She didn't necessarily like Hope, but they were roommates and the girl just showed her emotions different from the rest of the school. Maybe Josie hadn't met Hope or heard the good stories about the auburn haired girl. Of course, she couldn't like Hope for the burning down the room, but still. Penelope could now say that Josie and Hope both packed a good punch.</p><p> </p><p>"You're even more horrible than people say you are." Josie breathed heavily.</p><p> </p><p>"Class dismissed. Hope and Josie, stay <em>back</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Josie, just admit that you wanted to see <em>Lizzie </em>dead. I'm guessing she was better at everything you two did. Better at school, more loved by your parents, just <em>better</em>. No wonder you tried to kill her. Your friends were probably just collateral damage."</p><p> </p><p>"Hope, that is enough. Pay a visit to your parents and explain this irrational behavior." Hope looked as if she were about to protest, but Elijah simply waved her away. Josie nervously fiddled with her fingers as Elijah now turned to her. "Josie. I know my niece is acting like a psychopath and I am not excusing her behavior. She wants to be in charge of what happens, it is not you. By telling her off you have ensured that she'll back off. Should Hope act up again with you, be sure to tell Niklaus and Hayley. Don't seek comfort in violence, even though my brother Kol might tell you differently."</p><p> </p><p>"She didn't have to talk about what happened in Mystic Falls."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, Josie, but Hope has some troubles of her own. Getting others down makes her feel like she is better."</p><p> </p><p>"But she's not! And I will definitely tell her that if she comes at me again." Josie crossed her arms as if she was challenging Elijah. "Can I go?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course."</p><p> </p><p>He pondered in thought about Hope. She had acted out at new students more often, but she took it a step further today. The desperate cries for attention from the parents who always had things to do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rebekah had been kind during the first drama class, but after that came the thing Josie dreaded most about this school. Counseling. Almost everyone said it wasn't as bad as it sounded, only Josie was scared she was going to get judged. She couldn't get that thought out of her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Klaus, Hope is a smart kid, but a little more attention from you and Hayley might do the trick." That must be Cami's voice. "Now you need to go, because I have a private conversation with the girl your daughter fought with. Knowing you, you've already scared her."</p><p> </p><p>"I would never scare new children!"</p><p> </p><p>"Very funny, if I recall correctly most of the younger students are terrified of you. I mean it Klaus, out."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Cami, for speaking with Hope. There's only one person she looks up to and that's you." Josie slumped down in the chair in front of Cami's 'office' when she noticed Klaus coming out. "Ah, Josette, good to see you. How are you finding the school so far?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm enjoying it, Maya and Jade are really nice and the soccer team also helps me get through it." Josie politely answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Glad to hear. Your father called while you were in drama class. He is coming to visit Saturday for your soccer match. Have a good talk with Cami."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Her dad would probably forget that he called about it, just like how he'd forgotten he was supposed to drive her to the school.</p><p> </p><p>Klaus nodded at Josie before walking down the hallway. Josie stood up and knocked softly on the door. She felt bad for overhearing Klaus's conversation with Cami partially, but there was nothing she could do about it now.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Josette is it?" Josie shook her head with a little smile. "Right, Josie. Take it from someone named Camille. Come on in, do you want a coffee or a cup of tea?"</p><p> </p><p>"Coffee is fine..."</p><p> </p><p>Cami noticed the hesitation in Josie's voice. "In here, it's more free than in other parts of the school. We talk about anything. Sometimes we talk about your hobbies, other days we'll talk about family. Today I just want to get to know you a little bit."</p><p> </p><p>Josie thought about it for a little while, talking about family usually seemed like fun but ever since she and her parents had gotten on the outs with each other. She also didn't want to talk about Lizzie, that hurt way too much. What remained if not family?</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ready, Josie?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Isaac! Idiot!" Maya yelled when Josie surpassed him again. They had been playing a little game for fun after the lessons and Jade watched from the bleachers. "Why are you scared of Jo?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, look at her. She's quick and not scared to knock us to our feet."</p><p> </p><p>"'Dude', I don't care. Jo's literally the sweetest person you'll ever meet. Can we go again?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Isaac, you should watch out before she decides to throw a party and gets in the driver's seat!" Isaac, Maya, Josie, Danny, Gabriel and Harry all stared at the storm that was Hope Mikaelson. "That's how you did it, isn't it, Josie? Get hammered and go for a joyride. I wonder, how did you get out unscathed?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off." Danny said to Hope.</p><p> </p><p>"Got a boyfriend already?"</p><p> </p><p>Josie crossed her arms, not wanting to give the girl a word. She motioned towards the school with her head so Maya wouldn't snap at Hope's taunting. She learned from music class that Hope would continue to poke until she got the reaction she wanted. That was not about to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Jade stormed onto the field, already thinking a fight would break out if she didn't interfere. She was about to say something, when Hope threw a newspaper at Josie. What would a newspaper have to do with Hope or <em>Josie</em> for that matter?</p><p> </p><p>"I <em>hate</em> you." Josie croaked out.</p><p> </p><p>Before anyone could stop her, Josie stormed towards the main building.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Calm down, what's wrong?</em>" Landon's voice was nice to hear after Hope's bitchy move. "<em>Josie, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm at this school, Lan, and there's this girl. Everyone's scared of her because she's the daughter of the founders of this school. She – She found a newspaper her parents put in my file, since it read something along the lines of <em>Keep an eye out</em>. I'm... Landon, I want to hurt her."</p><p> </p><p>"Josie? It's after curfew, you have to hang up the phone." Hayley's voice called from behind her.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Hey, Josie, you're going to be okay. You're kind. Don't let that girl get you down.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Lan. Can you visit Lizzie for me? I have to go..."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Didn't you hear? Your sister is being transferred to some fancy hospital in D.C. because they don't have the equipment to keep her here.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"She's...?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I'm sorry Josie.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Josie sighed after putting the phone back down. She didn't want to turn around and face Hayley who, no doubt, still stood behind her. How do you tell a mother that their child is a literal villain? Was that how her own mom saw her? As a villain for almost taking away Lizzie? She closed her eyes, letting the tears flow.</p><p> </p><p>"Josie. Are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. No, I'm not."</p><p> </p><p>And for the first time since she arrived at the Mikaelson boarding school, Josie let everything she'd been keeping inside out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope is a bit of a bitch, sorry :( she'll grow to change :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Power Outage, Broken Noses and a Big Fat Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the week passed rather quickly. Josie and Hope hadn't seen much of each other after the newspaper incident. Josie being too busy training for the soccer game, while also worrying about where Lizzie ended up and Hope just did her own thing.</p><p> </p><p>When on Friday evening the soccer team from Virginia arrived, Josie had to hold her breath upon seeing her old classmates. Of course, it would've been expected when Kol said that they were from a small town in Virginia, but still. Along with the soccer team, their coach Enzo and his wife – her Aunt Bonnie – was her father. That made it a little better. Though, completely unexpected was her mother.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome Timberwolves. You can follow Hope towards your guest rooms after you shake hands with the team." Kol enthusiastically called out.</p><p> </p><p>Josie hadn't even noticed Hope as she'd been hidden away in the crowd. She locked eyes with the girl, who lifted her middle finger as a matter of greeting. Nice to see that Hope hadn't switched up her attitude even with guests.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Jo." Jed Foxfield smiled awkwardly at her. "Nice to see you found a place at your new school."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Jed. Nice to see you."</p><p> </p><p>Others, like Monique Devereaux, weren't as civil. They gave her a hand, but let go as soon as possible. Josie didn't mind, everything that happened in Mystic Falls still stood fresh in their minds of course. She was just glad that none of the rivaling team tried to break her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Maya, extremely dreamily, stared after Monique and Josie couldn't blame her. Monique <em>was</em> beautiful with her long, curling black hair and tanned skin. She used to be Josie's crush, before she started dating Dana Lillien and before she realized what a bitch Monique could be. That relationship with Dana was over now too.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think that girl is into girls?" Maya asked not so subtle.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Maya</em>. That's – I'm pretending I didn't hear that. Come on, let's go to the cafeteria, I'm hungry."</p><p> </p><p>"Are we not going to say hi to your parents?"</p><p> </p><p>"I guess we can... but I'm also really hungry, so why don't we go to the cafeteria? They'll find us there."</p><p> </p><p>"Definitely not. Come on."</p><p> </p><p>Josie tried to protest, but Maya wouldn’t hear any of it. She groaned as they made their way to her parents. This was absolutely unnecessary, they could find her in the cafeteria, right? Josie noticed that Klaus and Hayley stood with her parents. Oh God.</p><p> </p><p>”– good for her. Josie’s smart and according to Kol one hell of a soccer player. We’re glad you both came at our request. Josie needs you.”</p><p> </p><p>”So, you lied.” Josie commented, looking visibly upset. “You said my dad wanted to come, that he <em>called</em>. Of course. Everyone lies, but so did I."</p><p> </p><p>"Josie!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cami O'Connell had been quietly writing down things to prepare for her group counseling session with Hope, Penelope and Cleo in the late afternoon of Saturday. She had a few things she wanted to talk about with the girls, especially Hope's fight with Josie. It didn't make sense why Hope would immediately aim for Josie. Cami knew the stubborn Mikaelson for almost a year now, but the girl had never fought with a new student. She looked up in surprise when Josie stormed into her office.</p><p> </p><p>At first Josie just paced through Cami's office, but the woman knew that something must have happened when the soccer team from Virginia arrived. She waited until Josie herself was ready to talk about what was bothering her. The moment Cami closed the door was also the moment Josie burst into tears.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Josie, come sit."</p><p> </p><p>"He – And I – But there's – I hate them."</p><p> </p><p>"Sweetie, you need to sit down and breathe. Come on, sit down first." Cami wasn't supposed to see Josie until Tuesday with Maya and Jade, but this seemed serious. "Now, tell me what's wrong. If you want, I can also get Maya and Jade here, should you feel more comfortable."</p><p> </p><p>"N– No, that's fine."</p><p> </p><p>Josie nervously started picking her nails, not knowing what to say exactly. Her head was spinning and for some reason all she could think about was <em>attacking</em> Klaus for lying to her. She needed to calm herself, hurting the owner of the school wouldn't solve anything.</p><p> </p><p>"My parents came."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that a bad thing, Josie?"</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose not..."</p><p> </p><p>"Then why are you so upset?" Cami handed the girl a glass of water. "If your parents being here is a good thing, what made you upset?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because they didn't want to come. Klaus called them. Asked them to come. That I needed them. I don't." Josie said sharply.</p><p> </p><p>Unknown to Josie and Cami, on the other side of the door stood Caroline Forbes. The woman couldn't hear what was being said in the room, but she doubted it was any good. She couldn't even imagine what Josie felt like. Why had she thought the best thing for Josie was to send her away?</p><p> </p><p>"Josie, how does it make you feel that Klaus called your parents?"</p><p> </p><p>"I want to hurt him."</p><p> </p><p>"But why? Why is the need to hurt him for calling your parents so prominent?" Cami could almost see the wheels inside Josie's mind twist and turn. "Look, Josie, thinking about hurting someone for lying usually comes from someone really close to you lying to you. It creates an anger, a resentment for lying."</p><p> </p><p>"Klaus told me that my parents wanted to come, or at least my dad. My mom hates me. I was the one who almost crashed and killed her precious daughter. Compared to anyone at Mystic Falls High, I'm the loser. The one you kick to the curbs if you couldn't pick both. Lizzie would hate me if she ever wakes up."</p><p> </p><p>"This anger you're feeling, has it happened more often?"</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone has anger, right? I'm not the first and definitely not the last." Before Cami could ask another question, or go deeper into Josie's answer, Josie stood up. "I need to go. I haven't had any food since an hour before practice started."</p><p> </p><p>"Talk to your parents, Josie. Talk with Klaus. I'm sure there is good reasoning. There's nothing more you can do."</p><p> </p><p>Josie stormed out as fast as she entered, passing her mother in doing so. She didn't stop for her. All she could think about was all the sweet food this school had, compared to Mystic Falls High. She couldn't even talk to her parents or the owners of this school. Cami or Maya and Jade. Those three were trustworthy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You have to eat something." Jade pushed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not hungry." Maya grumbled, watching the Timberwolves sit in the cafeteria. She was glad for the way they looked, but it was obvious they thought they were better than the kids at the Mikaelson Boarding school. "Do you reckon I could get away with it if I punched one of them?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, you'll definitely get detention. Look, there's Salvie. <em>Salvie! Over here, hot stuff!</em> Hi!"</p><p> </p><p>Monique Devereaux's mouth fell open at the openhearted way the Mikaelson Tigers approached Josie. She thought that they would all hate the brunette, as they should. Wasn't Josie's sister Lizzie still in a coma? It seemed that the Salvatore had gotten extremely popular, the entire soccer team surrounding her along with some cheerleaders. How did that happen?</p><p> </p><p>"Let me do your hair!" Cleo said with a smile. "A ponytail is cute and all, Josie, but the real secret lies within the perfect bun."</p><p> </p><p>"I feel sorry for that orange, Mo. Hey, it's easy. We win this every year." Jed eyed the orange in Monique's hand, or more... what was left of it.</p><p> </p><p>"But they have <em>her</em>. She's good, Jed, really good. Do you not remember that she used to train <em>with</em> us despite not being on the team? I bet she's their striker. Josette always did know how to shoot perfect shots. You're defender, so knock her down."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not knocking down Josie because you want to win. We win fair and square every year, we can win even though she's on the team."</p><p> </p><p>"No, we can't, idiot. Josette's a natural. Knock her off her high horse."</p><p> </p><p>"Mo, we're not hurting Josie."</p><p> </p><p>"I'd listen to your boyfriend, sweetheart. No one hurts the people at my school without getting a beating." Monique and Jed turned to see the auburn haired girl that had guided them to their guest rooms. "Josie is a Tiger. You're Timberwolves. Do you really think that no one is going to protect her if you hurt her? I might hate her guts, but she goes to <em>my</em> school and if necessary, we protect our own. Be warned... <em>Mo</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Hope shot the two Timberwolves a sickly sweet smile before disappearing in the crowd. She should really stop threatening outsiders, but it was so <em>fun</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Monique groaned in frustration once she noticed how Jed really was incapable of doing some serious damage to Josie. The game's first half ended with 4-1 in the Mikaelson School's favor and she was about to turn it around. There was no reason her fellow wolves should be so afraid of the brunette in the game. Someone had to put little Josie Salvatore in her place.</p><p> </p><p>"And it looks like the Mystic Falls Timberwolves are making a switch in positions. Number seven is becoming a defender, while number twelve is attacker. Star player Josie Salvatore is back on the field and puts in something for her mouth. Kind of aggressive, Salvatore. Kick their ass." Penelope chattered into the microphone to comment on the game.</p><p> </p><p>Hope curiously sat upright as she noticed the sudden change in energy from Josie. Where she'd been sweet, innocent Salvatore with that number twelve guy, she now looked like a badass player. She would finally get some real action from the game.</p><p> </p><p>When Hope looked towards Josie's parents, she noticed how they both looked worried at the brunette. There was still so much Hope needed to figure out about the new kid before she could determine what made her tick. She knew that her sister made her tick, but what about her parents?</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, guys, you're doing great. Josie, don't be intimidated by their position switch. They're trying to throw you off guard. You're all doing great. Let's go for round two."</p><p> </p><p>Josie noticed how rough Monique tried to play which meant that she had less open shots than she did the first half. Nevertheless, she still scored two in the first five minutes, which caused the Devereaux to groan. She ran and she ran with the ball, noticing too late how Monique did a tackling attempt. <em>Jump</em>. What, why? <em>Just jump. </em></p><p> </p><p>"And Salvatore manages to <em>jump</em> over number seven, well done! Ball passed on to the female Machado, back to Salvatore, back to female Machado and... what the hell is number seven doing?" Penelope frowned upon seeing Monique storm towards their goalie and shouting at him to get out of the goal<em>. </em>"It seems number seven is taking matters into her own hands. Hey, sweetie, this is a real game, not practice!"</p><p> </p><p>"Is that even allowed?" Kol shouted towards Enzo.</p><p> </p><p>"Josie Salvatore shoots and she scores! Suck it number seven!"</p><p> </p><p>Jade chewed on her nails as she watched the final two minutes. They were ahead big time, but as the loss seemed to get closer and closer to the Timberwolves, their playing became more aggressive. She for once didn't mind the change in weather, this game was more exhilarating than any of the other games they played against this team. It wasn't even until Josie's pained scream that she could comprehend what had just happened.</p><p> </p><p>"FUCKING BITCH!" Penelope screamed into the microphone. "GET NUMBER SEVEN OUT OF HERE!"</p><p> </p><p>From that moment it escalated extremely fast. Hope stormed onto the field and jumped onto Monique's back, while trying to strangle her, Maya punched another one of the Timberwolves and Sebastian picked a fight with Jed. Jade ran onto the field as she seemed to be the only one noticing how Josie was still on the cold, wet ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Salvie! Salvie, hey!"</p><p> </p><p>"Lizzie?" Josie looked almost <em>stoned</em>. "You dyed your hair. I like it like this. I covered for –"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"My head hurts." Josie grumbled when she opened her eyes. "Close the curtains."</p><p> </p><p>"Salvie, you're in the infirmary with a broken nose. Courtesy of player number seven."</p><p> </p><p>Josie shot up immediately. She swore when everything twisted and turned in front of her, but quickly recovered. A broken nose? She played one soccer game and she landed in the infirmary with a broken nose?</p><p> </p><p>"Another nice fact you might want to know, they're stuck here."</p><p> </p><p>"They're <em>stuck</em> here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, the gates work on electricity and the power's gone. A thunderstorm can happen." Jade eyed Josie who seemed to be deep in thought. "You know... you called me something... before you passed out. I was wondering why you called me that name..."</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm? What did I call you?"</p><p> </p><p>"You called me Lizzie."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I wouldn't call you Lizzie. You don't even look like – wait, what else did I say?"</p><p> </p><p>"Erm, you said something like –"</p><p> </p><p>Jade was interrupted by Klaus, Hayley, Kol and Josie's parents walking in. She gave a look to Josie that said that she would tell her later and quickly walked out of the infirmary. The adults nodded at her, before all sitting around Josie's bed except for Kol.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on...?" Josie said, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the stares she was getting.</p><p> </p><p>"I will not hear it, Monique. It's <em>soccer</em> not boxing."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that crazy lunatic that jumped me belongs in jail. I saw her walking around, didn't I? I don't have to apologize." Josie rolled her eyes. Whichever lunatic jumped Monique did her a favor. "Besides, I probably just knocked Josette out. She's fine, really."</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie would know how to deal with Monique, Josie thought. Monique had never really been kind towards anyone except for her fellow soccer players. In a way she was a lot like Sebastian, though Sebastian was a lot kinder. Josie could never deal with Monique and her attitude.</p><p> </p><p>"I still don't think this is necessary." Kol commented.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut your mouth, you never think apologies are necessary."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I don't think Josie has to apologize for scoring seven goals in total."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Josie, sorry for tripping over your face when you slid over the field." Monique said, looking between Klaus and Kol. "I didn't mean to really hurt you."</p><p> </p><p><em>She's lying. She wanted to hurt you. Hurt her back. It's what she deserves.</em> Josie smiled at Monique and thanked her for the apology. Why would her mind try to get her to hurt Monique the way Monique hurt her?</p><p> </p><p>"That's it? I would so want to punch the –"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Kol</em>, you're not seventeen anymore." Josie blinked at the two brothers. "Don't encourage her to punch another kid."</p><p> </p><p>"I know I'm not seventeen anymore, I just said that <em>I</em> personally would still want to beat the crap out of –"</p><p> </p><p>"You can't encourage people to punch someone!"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I'm just gonna... I'm gonna go. Jade's waiting for me."</p><p> </p><p>Without waiting for an answer Josie ran out of the room, slightly disoriented. She heard the shouts of Kol and Klaus echoing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was night time and the soccer team plus Jade were enjoying a few large pizzas in Sebastian, Harry and Isaac's room when there was a knock on the door. Jade opened it, before calling Josie over. The Salvatore had just stuffed an entire slice of veggie pizza in her mouth and had trouble swallowing it, thus making a fool out of herself in front of her parents.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, sweetie, can we talk?" Josie nodded as she finally swallowed the pizza. "It won't take long."</p><p> </p><p>"Leave some pizza for me, please! I'm still hungry and my nose hurts."</p><p> </p><p>Josie closed the door of the room, finally facing what she managed to avoid for almost an entire day. A confrontation with her parents in a power outage. Just what she needed. She knew that she couldn't have avoided it for the rest of the time that they were here. She probably needed it herself.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you guys want to talk about?"</p><p> </p><p>"Josie, I'm sorry." Her mother started. "It was wrong that I blamed you for what happened. It was an accident and I should have never send you away. Lizzie wouldn't want you to be alone the way you are now. Josie, can you forgive me for being so awful with you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I will always forgive you, mom. I just need a little more time, this time."</p><p> </p><p>"What lie were you talking about, yesterday?" Her dad decided to ask.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm... nothing important. Is Lizzie doing okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, she's more stable than last week, so she's headed the right way. Are you sure that you didn't lie about something important?"</p><p> </p><p>"I should get back to my friends... let Lizzie know I miss her, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Before her parents could answer, Josie disappeared into the room again. What on earth was she doing? Why did she not tell her parents what really happened the night of the accident? She couldn't believe herself. Another lie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i know monique is actually davina's age, but she just really fitted into my story since i found her quite the bitch in TO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jade's Incredibly Stupid Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>jade has a mad stupid idea and i know im the one who gave it to her, but MISS GIRL YOURE SO DUMB</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Sunday morning during practice, they had to share the field with the Mystic Falls Timberwolves. Josie was told by Kol that she should sit this one out, but stubborn as she was, she did join in. Also, because she really couldn't sit still while everyone else had fun. The practice after the game was also more of a... come if you want type of practice.</p><p> </p><p>"Josie! I said to sit this – Hey female Machado, what the hell?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mystic Falls coach said to step up your game, old man!" Maya yelled back.</p><p> </p><p>Josie beamed at Maya as the two high fived and sprinted towards Ethan. The male Machado widened his eyes, turning around and running away from the two girls. They caught up with him, before tackling him to the ground. Laughter filled the field.</p><p> </p><p>"Good one, Jo."</p><p> </p><p>"Good one with Kol, May."</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to the three Mikaelson Tigers, from the other side of the field they were being watched by Jed. He had never seen Josie as more than a friend, but it still hurt that she was now someone else. Maybe she was still the same, maybe she was still Josie Lucas Salvatore, only the boarding school version. He felt envious of the loud, obnoxious laughter the three Tigers produced. It was almost like a family. Josie was part of a new family and she hadn't even been there for more than two weeks.</p><p> </p><p>Monique noticed how jealous Jed seemed of the brunette Salvatore. She started to see why. Everyone at this school had a lot of issues and Josie seemed like the only one who didn't actually have them. The Salvatore was probably a beacon of comfort for the rest of the school, all perfect and dolled up. <em>With</em> a girlfriend who defended her ass. The auburn haired cannonball.</p><p> </p><p>"She's so different here." Monique started.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't, Monique, seriously."</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't even finished talking, I wanted to say something else, idiot." She watched Josie getting chased by her two teammates, laughing. "Happier. Lizzie is not here to make her stand in the shadow, I think she's happier here. Where's her girlfriend? You know, the one that immediately jumped onto the field when I broke Josie's nose?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mo, she doesn't have a girlfriend. Don't even start about Lizzie, you know how insensitive that is."</p><p> </p><p>"Lizzie Salvatore is in the hospital because of Josie. That means Josie has a violent part inside of her and I <em>will</em> find it before we have to leave. Which means I'm going to provoke her until she snaps. Are you with me, Jed?"</p><p> </p><p>"No and you shouldn't do this either. That's Josie, she was our friend."</p><p> </p><p>"Friends don't almost kill other friends, Jed. Let's wake the devil."</p><p> </p><p>Jed shook his head in disbelief as he watched Monique run at Josie and her friends. He wanted to let Josie live in peace at her new school. It was what the girl needed, she didn't need more problems in her life as it was.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Jo." Maya silently growled as she took notice of the girl that had broken her friend's nose. No matter how pretty she was, that was unforgivable. "I know I said I was sorry yesterday, but obviously you know that's fake. How's Lizzie? Still breathing? I didn't think you'd be allowed to visit her. Maybe that's for the best. Otherwise you might 'accidentally' kill her."</p><p> </p><p>"Go away evil one."</p><p> </p><p>"Great comeback Jo, is that what they teach you here? You tried to kill Lizzie."</p><p> </p><p>Josie crossed her arms, this looked a lot like the conversation she had with Hope in that music class. "I didn't, but you're free to believe it if you want."</p><p> </p><p>"No wonder your parents also sent you here. You know they only care about Lizzie, right? No one cares about the –"</p><p> </p><p>Maya swung her fist into Monique's face, which resulted in a lot of yelling from both Kol and Enzo. Josie pulled Maya back along with Ethan. Monique wasn't worth getting detention over or an extended stay at the Mikaelson School. <em>You could have just decked her just like Maya did.</em> Josie couldn't believe how hard it was to hold Maya back even <em>with</em> Ethan. Once the girl had calmed down again her brother and friend released her again.</p><p> </p><p>"First that weird Landon, then Dana and now you're dating that auburn freak? I think you have a type. All people who Lizzie would never like because you hate Lizzie. You hate everything about Lizzie, that's why you got into that car at the party. That's why you drove straight into that hotel. All because you wanted Lizzie <em>gone.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Josie!</em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a lot of yelling and Kol almost lashing out at Enzo for saying Monique probably did nothing wrong, a warning was put into Josie's file. <em>Aggression. </em>No. Josie didn't think she was aggressive at all. Only when things set her off. No one could talk bad about her love for Lizzie.</p><p> </p><p>Jade stood outside Klaus's office with a bottle of water, waiting for Josie to come out. She had come up with the perfect plan to get Josie to see Lizzie, even though it would take a lot of effort and Maya as well. She jumped up when the office door opened and Josie's parents walked out with Josie in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Salvie, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Jay. Uhm... I'll be back in five." Josie hooked an arm through Jade's and the girls walked away. "They think I'm lashing out at people mentioning Lizzie because I miss her."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"A little, but it's just... Lizzie's been my best friend since we were born. Where I was, she was. Where she was, I was. I don't want people going around and talking about how I wanted her gone."</p><p> </p><p>The silence calmed Josie's mind a little while she thought about Lizzie. Her twin would definitely agree with how mad she'd gotten at Monique and Hope, that gave her a sense of comfort as well. She wanted to tell Lizzie all about what had been going on with her this past week, but she couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>"I have an idea, Salvie, but it's risky and one of us may risk an arrest if we do it."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Josie looked confused at Jade, who now had an enormous smile plastered on her face. "An arrest?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Hope's constantly sneaking out of the school for parties and who knows what else she does in town, but she's willing to share the code to the gates if she can come along. We're breaking you out of the school so you can visit Lizzie. Machie's coming too."</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on, who's the one risking the arrest? I'm not going to get arrested for wanting to see my sister."</p><p> </p><p>"Probably Hope, she's already gotten a criminal record bigger than her height, so it's a wonder she's not in jail yet. Come <em>on</em>, Salvie, it'll be fun!"</p><p> </p><p>"How are we going to do that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, first we'll need –"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope threw one of her favorite paintings at her dad out of anger. She wanted to know why everyone made such a big deal out of Josette Salvatore fighting with someone, but when she did it... it was just another one of the things wrong with her.</p><p> </p><p>"What is going on with you, sweetheart?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ever since Josette came to this school, it's all 'Josette' this 'Josette' that. What's so special about her?! Why am I not getting the attention you're <em>all</em> giving <em>her!</em>" Klaus opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, Hope threw one of the glasses at his head. "Don't answer that. Accidents aren't meant to get love, I know."</p><p> </p><p>"Hope, sweetheart, I would appreciate it if you actually gave people other than your family a chance. Not everyone is bad. Stop breaking these items."</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone always ends up dying when it comes to me, isn't that what you said to Ryan Clarke's parents and his younger brother? That I am a problem. The worst of the worst, not even <em>you</em> had so many problems growing up. Yes, I made a mistake, but I owned up to it and you and everyone else, <em>mom included</em>, still act as if I'm going to do the same thing."</p><p> </p><p>"You snuck out of the school with that boy and he died in a shootout between the French Quarter Witches and French Quarter Wolves, the most violent gangs in all of New Orleans. You were at fault for sneaking him out. I told his parents and that younger brother that you just wanted to go out and party, but you knew that Ryan would die in that shootout."</p><p> </p><p>"What if I snuck someone else out of the school?" Hope daringly raised her eyebrows. "What if I snuck another person out of the school?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'd have to call the police on my own daughter."</p><p> </p><p>"Why? Why would you have to call the police on <em>me</em>? I'm trying so hard and if even one thing goes wrong, I'm the daughter from hell. You don't care about me."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't say that."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Hope. I want you to be better than I was."</p><p> </p><p>Hope rolled her eyes at this, there was no way in hell that her father was anything like her. She was the bad guy, the one parents tell their children stories about. No. Her father didn't need to tell her that she needed to be better than him. Nothing good would come out of her. Everyone at the school already hated her. Why not have the entire world hate her?</p><p> </p><p>"Jade's waiting for me."</p><p> </p><p>"Jade Chamberlain? That classmate you fought?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Hope shrugged. That girl wanted her to sneak out Josette, Maya and herself, so why not? "Cami is making me do an apology tour."</p><p> </p><p>Klaus didn't believe his daughter. Camille O'Connell had never made Hope do an apology tour, so why would she do so now?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ethan sat down with Josie, when the girl sat all alone in the cafeteria with her salad. He quite liked Josie for the short time he knew her. The brunette had fire and was definitely innocent at the same time. He felt like there was truly a better life out there if someone like her could be the way she was.</p><p> </p><p>"Heard your parents got mad at you for fighting."</p><p> </p><p>"They never got mad at Lizzie."</p><p> </p><p>Josie poked her salad, thinking about all the times Lizzie fought with Alyssa Chang. Her sister was let off with a warning every single time. Sure, it made her feel a little mad, but Lizzie had bipolar disorder. Her emotions sometimes became too much for her. Josie couldn't blame Lizzie.</p><p> </p><p>"The star player of the Mikaelson Tigers!" Cleo dropped her plate of meat and veggies next to Josie's. "Hi Ethan, hi Josie. How's the nose? It looks a bit painful."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hi Cleo, it's fine. It's not like I'm rooming with Hope."</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh, ten points for Josie Salvatore. You know, you're the first who makes a remark about her in the first month at this school. They're all scared of her. Maybe they're also a bit scared of her cat, Yoda. It roams around the hallways at night, eating the eyeballs of people who bad talk his owner."</p><p> </p><p>"A cat?" Josie looked up in awe. She <em>loved</em> cats.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Yoda. Yoda's a little bitch, he hates everyone. Ethan, where's your hot sister?"</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you like... dating Penelope? That roommate of yours?" Ethan asked, uncertain if he liked the way this was going.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope, over again. Maya's still single, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're not hooking up with my sister again, Cleo. Hook up with Hope or something."</p><p> </p><p>"Josie, can I show you Yoda the nasty cat? Ethan's not being nice."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey – you hook up with my sister every single time you and Penelope break up. I'm being way too kind for you." Ethan protested. Cleo rolled her eyes. "Besides, Maya's got a crush."</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Who?"</p><p> </p><p>Cleo seemed to forget all about showing Josie the cat and Josie couldn't help but feel sad about that. Cats always loved her. She stuffed her mouth with more salad when finally the first action of Yoda was seen. Almost as if he knew that he was being talked about.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Get that cat!</em>" Rebekah yelled. "It's gonna claw you."</p><p> </p><p>Josie watched as the red coated cat sprinted towards Cleo. She made cooing noises, which caught the cat's attention. It meowed. Tail high, it marched towards Josie, until it softly bumped its head against Josie's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Impossible. That cat hates everyone."</p><p> </p><p>"What a fatty!"</p><p> </p><p>"Where is that stupid animal, auntie Bex? I swear, I just wanted to throw him outside for a while because he wouldn't stop complaining about being indoors. No one's clawed, right?" Hope stormed into the cafeteria. "Stupid animal."</p><p> </p><p>Josie picked up Yoda and started petting him. She softly stroke his head, which lead to him purring contently. Unbeknownst to her, she was being stared at by both Rebekah and Hope, along with Cleo and Ethan. All four had horrible experiences with Yoda.</p><p> </p><p>"He's so sweet! Cleo, this animal is not mean at all."</p><p> </p><p>"Give me my cat, Josette. It's <em>mine</em>." Hope's sharp voice ringed through her ears. "Give him."</p><p> </p><p>"Eh, sure. He's really sweet, Hope. And my name's not Josette, it's Josie."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, really sweet indeed if you like bandaids because he claws you to death."</p><p> </p><p>Hope snatched Yoda from Josie's lap and almost immediately Josie could see why Yoda didn't like Hope. She held him too tight, also not in the correct way. The animal meowed in protest, trying to claw its way out of Hope's hold.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't need to hold him like that."</p><p> </p><p>"It's my cat. I'm not letting a girl from <em>Mystic Falls</em> tell me how to hold my cat. Definitely not from you, Josette." Hope furrowed her eyebrows as Yoda tried to desperately get back in Josie's arms. "You can pet him later tonight, okay? I'll throw him in your room."</p><p> </p><p>It was Josie's turn to frown. Why would you throw a cat?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are we really going to do this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like this idea."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not ideal, but it's a great idea."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Did you have to ask her?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Come on, it'll be <em>fun</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"No, it won't."</p><p> </p><p>"You're both negative. Here she comes." Jade silenced Maya and Josie with a stern look, before turning towards Hope. "Are you ready?"</p><p> </p><p>"I got my dad's car keys. Are you three ready for the ride of a lifetime? Or at least, out of New Orleans. I'm not going on some trip to D.C. you know."</p><p> </p><p>Jade, Maya and Josie all shared a look, but they nodded. They were ready.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. Let's go."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sometimes You're Better Off With A Really Good Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope Mikaelson was different from how she acted at school. While she practically forced the three girls in the backseat, Josie had seen the small smile she had around her lips when she pressed on the gas pedal. They were out of New Orleans already, but instead of throwing them out of the car like Hope said she would, she was now on the highway. The inbuilt phone of the car kept ringing, but Hope clicked it away every time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We are so dead when we get back." Maya whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nooo... we'll be fine." Jade whispered back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, no, we're totally dead. It's definitely going to end in a police chase. My dad said that if I ever snuck out another student, he'd call the cops on me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's... reassuring." Jade mumbled. She looked at Josie, who had her earphones in. "Salvie, hey. Mind cutting in on the conversation?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, no, Josette's got motion sickness. I don't want any puke over this car."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie vaguely heard them talking, but she was definitely not taking out the earphones. She just wanted to visit Lizzie and stay with her twin. No matter how great the Mikaelson School was treating her, she couldn't go for more than a week without seeing Lizzie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're hitting the gas station in five for a gas refill, you can buy a few snacks. In and out." Hope watched Jade almost falling asleep. "Hey princess, you're driving until we hit D.C."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not long after they pulled into the gas station and Maya and Jade went to get gas and some snacks, the inbuilt phone started to ring again. Hope cursed, looking at the sleeping Josie. She really didn't want to wake the girl up. For the first time since she met Josie, the brunette seemed to be at peace. It rang again, this time her Aunt Freya was calling her. She would be less mad about the hijacking and all. Reluctant Hope answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Where the bloody hell are you and why didn't you answer the calls until now?! Did you kidnap those three girls?!</em>" Her father's voice roared through the speakers. Josie jolted up from the sudden yelling. "<em>Get back here </em>now<em>, Hope Andrea, or I will allow the cops to put you in jail for kidnapping and whatever it is called when you steal a car! You're eighteen, stop this nonsense and get back now!</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dad..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Your mother and I have been tolerating you acting out at any given moment. We've tried to be patient with you, but you take it too far with this.</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dad! It's not for me." Hope's voice sounded really soft when she spoke with her father, Josie noticed. "It's for Josie."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>You steal a car and disappear in the middle of the night for a girl you claim to hate? Or did she kidnap you?</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Josie wants to see her sister. You'd understand if you actually paid attention to all your siblings the way you pay attention to Uncle Elijah. They're twins and you're keeping them purposely apart from each other. We're going to see her sister and you can't stop us."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Hope Andrea Mikaelson, you listen very carefully now. If you're not back here in five hours, I will contact Maya's parents, Jade's guardian, Josie's parents and for you the police. Now turn that car around and drive back. I thought your mother was joking when she said that you would do something stupid like the Ryan Clarke situation again.</em>" Josie noticed how Hope's lip started to tremble as if she was on the verge of tears. "<em>Freya, talk some sense into her.</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dad. You keep twins away from each other. If you had a twin, wouldn't you want to stay with them when they're in the hospital?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Sweetie, your dad's really frustrated right now. He just went outside, I think Kol's going to spar with him later today so he can blow off the steam of worrying about you.</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He doesn't worry about me, Aunt Freya. That's the problem."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without thinking twice, Hope pressed the call away and Josie pretended she was asleep the entire conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, hey, you, you! I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way! I think you need a new one." Jade and Maya were absolutely terrible at carpool karaoke. Josie could barely hear <em>girl in red</em> over their obnoxious singing. "Hey, hey, you, you! I could be your girlfriend! Hey, hey, you, you! I know that you like me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope didn't tell her fellow passengers about the call she had with her dad and – though shortly – her aunt. She didn't want any of the three to freak out over possibly getting arrested for grand theft auto, though technically it wasn't as Hope had the keys. All sense of worry disappeared when Jade sped through the entrance of Washington D.C. with a loud cheer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Salvie, do you know which hospital exactly?" Jade looked in the mirror, to see Josie looking at her iPod. "Oh Salvie, love of my life, where does thy sister resort?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can hear you just fine, Jade. Landon called before we went away. She's in Washington's Memorial Hospital, it's close to the Washington Monument."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope leaned between Maya and Jade to change the radio station and she smiled when Katy Perry's <em>I Kissed A Girl </em>was on. She quietly sang along, while the two girls in the front seat screamed the lyrics. If there was anything Hope learned from their D.C. trip, it was that Maya and Jade were both definitely not straight and probably hooked up together at one point. She looked over at Josie, wondering if she was straight or had an other sexuality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie found it hard not to bring up Hope's conversation. She wanted to tell the auburn haired girl that everything would work out just fine, because the people that love you sometimes found it really hard to express it. She couldn't. What if Hope would throw a tantrum and leave her in D.C.? Would Hope be capable of doing so?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>A short break from our LGBT-playlist as we've just gotten in that there are four girls missing. They were last seen at the Mikaelson School in New Orleans, possibly on their way to Washington D.C. for reasons unknown. A girl with brown hair and brown eyes with white skin, a girl with black hair and brown eyes with darkened skin, a girl with blonde hair and green eyes and finally a girl with red hair and blue eyes. If you have seen them, please contact the police or the Mikaelson School.</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck." Was all Hope could say. She never thought that they would report them missing. "Fuck."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're still going to go to that hospital, right? We're not letting this... inconvenience... stop us?" Jade asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course we're still going. Family needs each other." Hope confirmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie couldn't help but think if there was another meaning in Hope's words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi, I'm here to see my sister." Josie smiled sweetly at the nurse behind the desk. "Her name's Lizzie Salvatore, or Elizabeth if her full name is being used."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let me check."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you, nurse... Sommers."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The redheaded nurse smiled back at Josie before typing onto the computer. Josie nervously ruffled her fingers on the desk. She hadn't seen Lizzie for more than a week, she hadn't slept for more than an hour in that car and the Mikaelson School filed her and her classmates as missing. This was all a bit much for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Room 243B. It's possible that Dr. Laughlin is with her. Go see your sister."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie thanked nurse Sommers, before motioning for the girls to follow her. She lead the way towards the second floor and tuned out the silent conversation the three girls had. This moment would be everything. Even if her sister was still in a coma, of course.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just like nurse Sommers had said, a doctor was with her sister. The unexpected thing, however, was the fact that her sister had her eyes open. Something Josie hadn't seen in a little over a month. She widened her eyes and turned back. Hope, Maya and Jade all got up and looked worried for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's wrong, Jo?" Maya dared to ask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She's – She's awake. My parents didn't tell me she was awake."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then why aren't you with her right now? It's great that she's awake, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm scared."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of what?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Josette thinks her sister will hate her for whatever freaky thing happened in Mystic Falls." Hope snarked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, yeah. Should I go inside?" Josie was now the one on the verge of tears. Jade wrapped her arms around the girl and whispered a yes in her ear. "Okay. I'm going in."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything seemed to get louder as Josie got closer to her sister's hospital room. In Mystic Falls, she'd been on the first floor with MG as roommate, but now... she had a room all to herself. Josie wondered if Lizzie had asked about her and if her parents gave an honest answer. What would they have said if Lizzie asked for her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh. My. God. Josie, Josie, Josie!" Lizzie Salvatore squealed in excitement. "You're finally visiting!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Calm yourself down, Elizabeth. Good morning, you must be Josie Salvatore, I'm Dr. Laughlin. Your sister will not keep her mouth shut about how much she misses you. Be careful with her, she has a broken wrist, a light concussion and she had some internal bleeding."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you, Dr. Laughlin."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shyly Josie approached Lizzie. It felt so unreal to see her sister with a cheerful look on her face and some possibly disgusting hospital food next to her. She wanted to sit on a chair next to Lizzie, but her sister demanded she sat on her bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mom and dad said you didn't want to see me, because you were so busy with school." Lizzie pouted. "Is Monique still so mean? Has Jed finally fessed up about liking you? How are Rafael and MG? Please tell me dad has finally gotten rid of that godawful family photo of us four in Miami."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uhm... Lizzie?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When did you wake up?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I woke up Wednesday, why? Mom and dad said they told you. I've been waiting since Wednesday for you to come."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well... I <em>didn't</em> know that you woke up, because I haven't been in Mystic Falls since last week's Friday." Lizzie's eyes widened at Josie's revelation. That only meant one thing. "I kind of... took the blame for the car crash and they totally sent me to a school in New Orleans to straighten me out."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You didn't." Josie looked down. "You did. Why?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because I didn't want mom and dad to look at you, wondering where they went wrong. I was never the pride of the family, you were. I couldn't do it to you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope's curiosity got the better of her and she slowly made her way towards Lizzie Salvatore's room. She listened in on the heartfelt conversation Josie had with her sister. How come she couldn't have something like that with her family?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Josie, I'm sorry for that night. You're stuck with the Mikaelson family, because you lied for me. You lied because you wanted to protect me. I should make things right. Give me your phone and I will call mom and dad right now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lizzie, no. Lizzie, I lied for you because I wanted you to get that scholarship for Yale. Telling the truth now... it's just too late."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're my <em>twin</em>, I should protect you." Lizzie wanted to say something else, when she gasped. "Is that you? Is that you on the news?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>H. Mikaelson is known for her multiple robberies in jewelry stores, but has taken things a step further. Josette Salvatore, Maya Machado and Jade Chamberlain were found missing from their rooms early this morning. Headmistress Hayley Marshall of the Mikaelson School has given the statement that H. Mikaelson has possibly kidnapped the girls in order to get attention. If you see any of these girls, immediately dial 9-1-1. H. Mikaelson is dangerous and possibly armed.</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kidnapped? You?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, no, I'm not kidnapped. Hope Mikaelson is actually the only reason I could visit you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>FLASHBACK, WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON. </b> <em>Lizzie looked around the room. She didn't think she'd ever been here, so she must be in the hospital. Her eyes couldn't get used to the light inside the room, so she didn't keep them fully open.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Is anybody out there?" She called out.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Nurse Sommers! We have an awake patient in room 243B!" Lizzie didn't know what came over her. A doctor and a nurse ran into the room with all sorts of tubes. "Hi, sweetie. I'm Dr. Laughlin. We're gonna check you, okay? We're gonna see if you're alright."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Where's Josie? Josie should be here."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Tell me about Josie. Who is she?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"My twin. I'm the reason I'm here. Where's Josie?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I need you to calm down, Elizabeth. Talk to me, talk about your twin."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"No! I want Josie! Where is she? Josie? Josie!"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I need her calm, Jenna. Get a sedative."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Jenna? Jenna's my middle name. How'd you guess that?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It wouldn't be until nearly two hours later that her parents came inside the hospital room with Starbucks cups. Lizzie whined as she tried to reach out for one, but also still complained about not seeing Josie yet.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Josie's really busy with school. She's coming when she has more time."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't care, I want Josie and I want her now." Lizzie screamed like a little child that didn't get what they wanted. "I want Josie!"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Elizabeth!"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't believe you acted like a five-year-old because you wanted me to be there with you." Josie laughed. Lizzie smiled, <em>she</em> couldn't believe Josie had lied to their parents about the party and what happened. "I'm really sorry that I threw that party. Look where it got us. I'm a missing person because Hope Mikaelson is a bad guy and you're stuck here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I still don't know why you lied."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sometimes, you're better off with a really good lie."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, you're not. Not about this. Josie."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry to interrupt your sweet sisterly moment, but we need to go. Chamberlain and Machado already made a run for the car." Hope popped into Lizzie's room. She smiled awkwardly at the sisters. "There's a few police officers scanning every room. Someone called the cops on us."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can I say goodbye to Lizzie first, at least?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, but make it quick."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Hope disappeared again, Josie went to lie down with Lizzie for a little while. This might be the last time she would see Lizzie for a while and she needed the sister hug. She felt Lizzie stroke her hair while humming <em>we fell in love in october </em>by <em>girl in red</em>. That was until Hope stormed in once <em>again</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My uncle is with them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Which one of the six thousand?" Lizzie looked bewildered at Josie. <em>Six thousand uncles?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kol. So I'm guessing we're... sort of –"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"HA! FOUND YOU!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Eh. Hi... Uncle Kol."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's up, little niece? Most talented soccer player? Where're those other two troublemakers?" Lizzie couldn't see Josie's face, but she wondered what her twin had done at that Mikaelson School already. "Female Machado, you can come out of hiding. Same goes for you, Chamberlain. Wait, hold on, Hopey. Who did you kick hard enough for them to land in the hospital?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn't kick anyone into the hospital! It's Josie's twin sister and the reason you're all acting like <em>I</em> kidnapped three people."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hold your tongue, Mikaelson. I got told by my parents Josie was too busy with school and that she didn't want to see me." Lizzie snapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lizzie!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? She's acting like it's my fault that you want to see me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh. So it was a family emergency! Bloody hell, Nik said that you were trying to murder three kids because you hated them. Well, I'll kick his bloody arse. Hang on for a sec, little children."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie, Josie and Hope all wondered what Kol would do now. They sat quiet for a while until suddenly shouts of anger came their way. Hope, being ever so curious, peeked her head around the corner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's going on out there?" Josie asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uncle Kol just punched my dad. Let's just... stay here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I agree. And Josie can tell me all about being a soccer player at the Mikaelson School."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lizzie is alive and awake! more trouble to follow for the four escapees :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Mikaelson Doesn't Know How To Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a small reveal on why they warned on the news about the armed and dangerous hope :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klaus Mikaelson loved – <em>loves</em> – his daughter dearly, but he couldn't help but feel like he went wrong somewhere in raising her. Was it the working every weekday? Was it not being there on her first day of kindergarten? It started when she came home from middle school. When she had a bag of candy and some bracelet she didn't have before leaving for school.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Where'd you get that?" Klaus asked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh, I saw it and took it." Hope shrugged, not seeing the big deal.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"That's stealing, honey. You can't steal things."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, okay, but I saw it and so I took it. It's mine now. I don't care who it belonged to first."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that was the first sign of Hope feeling abandoned. He hadn't really known so, in his eyes she was still a young girl who drew pictures of butterflies. Now, Hope sat in front of him, along with her fellow associates. Klaus saw how uncaring she sat there, her school uniform incomplete. He didn't know where he went wrong.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm going out." Thirteen-year-old Hope yelled.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No, you're not. Hope, we're having a family night. Your uncle Finn is visiting from England."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"He'll get over it. This party is a big thing, dad."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"So is family. Now get in the living room."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"This party is only once a year! Uncle Finn's still here tomorrow, so I'm leaving. Bye!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hope didn't like the way her father and mother looked at her. She knew she messed up, she didn't need them to tell her that. When she finally did something right for someone else, it was bad for others. Josie had been really happy when she saw her twin. So... why couldn't her parents see that?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Is it true, Hope?" Klaus asked angrily.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Is what true?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Did you threaten to harm the jewelry store owner unless you could take a few of their necklaces?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"So what if I did? You can afford to pay for it, right? No harm done."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hope."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sorry dad, homework calls. Lecture time will have to wait for later."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You're stealing and lying about where you are. There's only one solution for this."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Jail? Oh... that's right. You don't want me to end up in such a place."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"The Mikaelson School."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It became very silent in the room after Klaus sighed deeply. Josie stared at Hayley, mostly, since the woman seemed kinder than Klaus at this moment. She had pulled her knees up to her chin, in waiting of what would happen to them.</p><p> </p><p>"Ladies." Josie nervously played with her hands. <em>This is your fault, you should have never wanted to see Lizzie.</em> "There will be some changes."</p><p> </p><p>"Before we go into <em>that</em>, I want to ask you to explain why you thought it would be a good idea to hijack your Klaus's car in the middle of the night, before speeding towards Washington. I know that it can be suffocating for students here, but breaking out and running away to a whole different city?"</p><p> </p><p>"Josie missed Lizzie." Maya blurted out. "Lizzie's her twin sister."</p><p> </p><p>"And so all four of you thought it was smart to hijack a car?"</p><p> </p><p>"Jade and Hope just wanted to give Josie what she wanted. To see Lizzie. We all thought you wouldn't find out."</p><p> </p><p>"Obviously we did." Klaus snapped. "Why didn't Jade and Hope think of asking <em>us</em> for a way or Josie's parents? Surely we would have figured out a way for <em>Josie</em> to see her sister."</p><p> </p><p>"No. You wouldn't." Hope spoke up. Josie looked surprised at the auburn haired girl. The fire burning in Hope's eyes was certainly something. "You would say that it's sad that she can't see her sister, but you wouldn't do anything about it. Because you don't care. You don't care if a student has depression or a lack of attention from their parents. All you care about is money."</p><p> </p><p>"Josie, Maya and Jade. Would you please wait outside?"</p><p> </p><p>The complete opposite happened, when Hope started yelling about how she had to drive to Washington D.C. before Josie knew that her sister was even awake, because her parents hadn't told her. She shouted about how she stole things from stores because she wanted her parents to say something about it, how she started rebelling because she missed the days when she was a little girl who needed to have her hair braided by her mom. What hurt Josie most was when Hope said that she just wanted her parents to do as much with her as they did the students of the school.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I may say that I hate everyone at this school, but that was because I didn't know how to accept that people could care for me! You saw that candy and bracelet when I was eleven, but I stole things before that. Cut the crap about wanting me to find a kindred spirit, because no one in this world is foolish enough to try and break through the armor!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hope, we tried –"</p><p> </p><p>"No. No, I don't wanna hear it." Josie shared a nervous look with Maya and Jade as Hope made her way towards the door. "Don't <em>fucking</em> touch me."</p><p> </p><p>And with that she was gone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With Hope Mikaelson officially disappearing from not only the Mikaelson <em>School</em>, but the Mikaelson <em>radar</em>, Josie was put in her old room with Penelope and Cleo. Maya was put with some artsy girls she had nothing in common with and Jade got put in with Alyssa Chang and Davina Claire, two peas in a pot. It was obvious that Klaus and Hayley wanted to keep the three separated.</p><p> </p><p>Josie suffered a tough consequence for not following the rules and visiting her sister in D.C. – though it was worth it – and now spent her free time in the Mikaelson gym. It already hurt enough that she couldn't room with Maya and Jade anymore, but now she was officially away from them. No classes together, no free periods together and no soccer with Maya. Jade seemed to avoid sweaty places so she also didn't go to the gym.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope Park and Cleo Sowande had called their relationship an official quits, as they really were better off as friends. It was also at that moment that they noticed how little Josie was in the room, compared to what they saw Maya and Jade do. Those two barely left their rooms unless absolutely necessary.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think Josie didn't take Hope running away well?" Cleo asked at Thursday's breakfast. It had been a week plus two days since the punishment had been put into motion. "Does she sleep in our room, Penny? I don't think I've ever seen her except for in the mornings when she takes a shower."</p><p> </p><p>"You see her in the mornings? I legit only see her during class."</p><p> </p><p>Penelope looked around the cafeteria and her eyes landed on the brunette that was supposed to be their roommate. She furrowed her brows when she noticed Josie was in a heated argument with their P.E. teacher, Kol. Penelope wondered how long it would take for the brunette give Kol a bitch – not that long apparently.</p><p> </p><p>Cleo had also seen the Salvatore's outburst and bit her lip. She didn't like seeing people all worked up like this. She knew a few things about the Salvatore from what Hope had told them, but other than a bipolar twin sister... no, there was nothing else about Josie. Only her behavior proved differently.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long before Josie realized what she'd done. Even from where Cleo and Penelope were sitting, they could see the small 'o' her mouth formed. They snickered about it, but of course now <em>they</em> would be involved in the drama. <em>They</em> were Josie's roommates. Roommates were supposed to look out for each other and also the ones who needed to report to Klaus or Hayley about behavior that didn't suit the school.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Cleo Sowande and Penelope Park to Hayley's office.</em>" Cleo shared a look with Penelope. She really felt for Josie, but you also couldn't help someone if they were never around. "<em>That means you have to get up and walk to the office, ladies. Bring your lunch with you.</em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You probably already know why you're here." Hayley started. Cleo nodded, after what they'd seen with Josie... "I'm worried about Josie. She rarely attends breakfast, lunch or dinner and no one knows where she goes after class. Has she attended a group counseling session already?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hayley, I don't think anyone knows what Josie does." Penelope said.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean, Penelope?"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean that I've never seen her in our room. Cleo's only seen her in the mornings to take a shower apparently, but I've only seen her during class and today during lunch. With music we're supposed to be working on a project together, but she doesn't do anything. She's just <em>there</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Does she talk to either of you? About what's wrong or something fun in her life?"</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone heard that she went to D.C. to see her sister." Cleo really hated snitching on people, but maybe this would help Josie. "Maybe that took a toll on her and she is hiding out somewhere in the school to cope. I don't think that it's helping that she was removed from the two friends she made."</p><p> </p><p>Hayley sighed. She knew that separating the friends would come with some consequences, but she expected the trouble from Maya, not from Josie. That did explain why no one knew where Josie went after class. The girl had simply never <em>told</em> anyone where she went.</p><p> </p><p>"Josie, stop it! Josie, you're scaring me!"</p><p> </p><p>The yelling from multiple students in the hallway made Hayley jump up to see what was wrong. Cleo and Penelope silently followed, wondering what happened. They froze in their spot when they saw Josie... well, how did you explain your roommate practically burning pictures of herself?</p><p> </p><p>"Josie!" Hayley called out.</p><p> </p><p>"I..."</p><p> </p><p>Josie shook her head and bolted. She couldn't be there, she couldn't.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sebastian and Ethan always picked between two things after Thursday's soccer practice. Go to the gym and spar a little <em>or</em> run two laps around the school. This time they chose to go for a little spar in the gym. After hearing the gossip about Josie, someone they already cared about, they both needed to blow off some steam.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there usually someone in here at eight?" Ethan questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"No. Yo, what's up other gym person!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sebastian, what the hell?" Ethan looked at the figure, who didn't seem to hear them. "Dude, just turn on the lights. Why is it so dark here anyway?"</p><p> </p><p>Like a scared cat the person in the gym flinched away from the light. Sebastian and Ethan shared a suspicious look, not liking the way the person ran the moment a light was turned on. They suspected it could be runaway Hope who didn't want to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian was the one who dared to go after the person. He crossed his arms when he came face to face with...</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Josie</em>. What the hell?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sebastian?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yo, Ethan! It's just Josie!" Uncomfortably Josie allowed herself to be pulled up by Sebastian. He narrowed his eyes at her. "What's going on with you, Josie? Ever since they kicked you out of the soccer team for finding a way out of this place, you've been vanishing to who knows what."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, nothing, really. I just have a lot of homework and stuff, what are you two doing here? Don't you have practice?"</p><p> </p><p>"We had practice. It ended like half an hour ago."</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Is it that late already? Well, I should probably get going then. Lots to do!"</p><p> </p><p>"Is this about Mikaelson taking a leap of faith and screwing up the only chance you had to visit your sister?" Josie shook her head, no that couldn't be it. "Josie, I'm gonna tell you something you're not gonna like. When Hope Mikaelson first came into this school it was because she got caught with a gun. She's shot someone, she didn't kill them, but she still shot them. You should be glad that she's gone."</p><p> </p><p>"This isn't about Hope! Why does everyone think it's about Hope?!"</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian dodged the punch Josie threw at him. Ethan watched the scene unfold, with Josie now angrily throwing punches at Sebastian, while he dodged or blocked them all. "Then why are you so mad at me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not mad at you."</p><p> </p><p>"Tape your hands in, we're sparring. You obviously need a release. Ethan, you wanna spar after?" Ethan shook his head and mumbled something about going to annoy Maya. He didn't want to see this. "Suit yourself."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't need you to tell me that there's something wrong with me, you know. I know there's something wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't going to tell you that."</p><p> </p><p>Josie rolled her eyes, not in the mood for Sebastian's attitude. She didn't even want to fight with him, but he was really getting on her nerves. Not everything was about Hope Mikaelson, really. She stumbled back when Sebastian's fist collided with her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Little heads up, dick."</p><p> </p><p>"Bring it on, Josie."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope Mikaelson hadn't worn her hair in any other style than just... loose and wavy up until now. When she left the school over a week ago, she never expected there to be missing person's news about her. She thought her family would be glad she left, but maybe they weren't. Too late now. You couldn't realize you cared about someone when they finally snap and run away.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Hope had thought about what her running away would lead to. The jail time her father promised her should she ever do anything out of line again? Death, maybe? She really didn't know, but what she did know was that she should go find Josie Salvatore's sister again.</p><p> </p><p>All the hurt that flashed through the brunette's eyes when she realized her parents had lied to her sister about where she was and what she was doing. Hope couldn't imagine someone lying to her about the whereabouts of her siblings – not that she had any. She saw what it meant to Josie Salvatore what having a sibling meant. Someone to hold you, someone to laugh with, someone to share secrets with. It was something Hope had always wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's your friend? Lizzie's sibling?" Nurse Sommers approached Hope with a friendly smile. Hope grimaced back, not really knowing how to show true happiness. "I think I've seen you on the news, is that right? You're missing."</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, no, no, please. Please don't report me."</p><p> </p><p>Jenna Sommers heard the desperation in the auburn haired girl's voice. She smiled again, patting the girl's shoulder. She would not report the girl, she wouldn't have come to a public space unless she had a really good reason. Besides, reporting her would mean that she probably went back to a place she despised.</p><p> </p><p>"What can I do for you? Other than not reporting you."</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to talk to Lizzie. Can I do that?" Hope asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, of course. I'm sure Lizzie will be glad to talk to a friend of her sister. Come on, I was supposed to bring her some medication anyway."</p><p> </p><p>Hope anxiously pulled the hoodie over her head, not wanting to be recognized by others. If nurse Sommers could recognize her, who was to say that the other employees wouldn't? She just needed to talk to Lizzie Salvatore. About anything. What it meant to have sisterly love or any love at all.</p><p> </p><p>"Lizzie! You have a visitor."</p><p> </p><p>"If it's mom and dad, tell them that I'll talk to them again once they pulled Josie out of that school."</p><p> </p><p>"Your parents aren't here. They're here on Saturday."</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh." Hope nervously pulled off her hoodie again. Lizzie widened her eyes at the realization of who was in her room. "You again. Where's Josie? You've taken her with you, right? Just like you did the first time."</p><p> </p><p>"I hate to disappoint."</p><p> </p><p>"Leave then."</p><p> </p><p>"Lizzie, be nice. She's not your parents."</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie repeated nurse Sommers's words mockingly, but nevertheless motioned with her free hand towards the chair next to her bed. She studied Hope for a minute, before scoffing and turning on the television. If that girl came her to talk, she would waste her breath. The only one she wanted to talk to right now was Josie.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know if you know my name, but I'm Hope."</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone knows who you are. <em>Mikaelson Heiress goes missing.</em> I'm guessing you're not really missing, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"My parents think that I'm a monster, because I act out."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, then I must be a monster as well." Lizzie snarked.</p><p> </p><p>"I almost killed someone."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too, you're not special, Hope Mikaelson. Now I'm in this hospital, while Josie suffers for my mistakes."</p><p> </p><p>"What really happened at that party?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you really here?"</p><p> </p><p>Hope avoided Lizzie's cold stare, not really knowing how to explain that her parents hate her for how she is. She just really wanted to know what made Josie and Lizzie so close. Or why Josie would sacrifice her entire life just for her twin.</p><p> </p><p>"I can also just as easily ask Jenna to call the cops and have you arrested." Lizzie threatened.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's Jenna?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nurse Sommers, duh. Now spill on why you're here."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that really necessary?" The Salvatore smirked and started reaching for the phone. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you."</p><p> </p><p>"Good."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a Mikaelson, but you knew that already. We're constantly held to a standard, even when I was still a toddler. When I was ten, I started stepping out of line, because my parents were too busy with keeping up appearances. I started stealing things, small things. A piece of candy or a pen."</p><p> </p><p>"You wanted to be seen by your parents."</p><p> </p><p>"I guess so."</p><p> </p><p>"I hate to ask, but why come to me? Why not talk to Josie or one of your friends at your school? You don't even know me."</p><p> </p><p>"Because I ran away and don't intend on ever going back." Hope fiddled with her fingers, before looking back to Lizzie. "And I don't have friends. Just people who want something from me. I drove your sister and her friends here, because her friend asked me. No one hangs out with me because they like me, no one hates themself that much."</p><p> </p><p>"Josie doesn't let people drive her ever since she got her driver's license. She says that it ruins the whole point of getting it. Josie's probably too scared to admit that she likes you."</p><p> </p><p>"I fought with her and almost a week later I drove her to this place. Yeah, I really think she likes me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sebastian Hayes and Josie Salvatore." Rebekah Mikaelson crossed her arms upon entering the gym for a sparring session with her brother Kol. "It is <em>at least</em> an hour after curfew. What the bloody hell are you two still doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm. Oh. <em>Josie</em>. <em>Josie, wake up. </em>Haha, hi Rebekah. <em>Josie, wake up!</em> Me and Josie were... sparring... and uh – Josie fell asleep because we also talked."</p><p> </p><p>"Why is your wrist in such a strange angle?"</p><p> </p><p>"No reason... no reason at all."</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian kicked Josie, hoping that she would wake up now. This situation was incredibly awkward and if he was correct, it meant that his coach would be here soon too. He smiled awkwardly, while giving Josie another kick.</p><p> </p><p>"Choke on your grandma's socks, Sebastian." Josie mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"We have company, Josie."</p><p> </p><p>"We - what?!"</p><p> </p><p>Josie shot up, looking like a deer in headlights. She widened her eyes even more and shared a look with Sebastian. They were so <em>dead</em> if Rebekah would snitch on them. All because she needed to release some anger over not seeing Lizzie for a long time. Great. Just great.</p><p> </p><p>"Which one of you has a good explanation for being out after curfew?"</p><p> </p><p>"I sparred with Josie. Yeah, I did."</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, I broke your wrist."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't <em>dude</em> me, it just popped out of its socket. That's not broken. Watch." Horrified Josie looked as Sebastian popped his wrist back to normal. "Can we... go...?"</p><p> </p><p>"Detention for both of you. Josie, wait a second."</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian mouthed that he would wait for her outside and left the gym. Josie made a pouty face, not knowing if she should like this or not. From her experience with adults lately, it was better to just run right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you heard from Hope?" Rebekah seemed... <em>sad</em>. "I just want to know if she's okay and if she could let us know that she's okay. Klaus won't say it, but he really misses her."</p><p> </p><p>"No. I haven't. Then again, I haven't really cared enough to stay in touch with people."</p><p> </p><p>"Would you tell me if she contacts you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hope and I aren't friends. But sure. Goodnight Rebekah."</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight Josie. You can tell Sebastian that the detention was a joke, I know things have been tough for you."</p><p> </p><p>Josie nodded. What else did her teachers know about her?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yikes, so hope running away... dw, she's coming back very soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Schemes, Panic Attacks And A Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW. this chapter deals with mention of rape and implication to a suicide-attempt.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope Mikaelson took Lizzie Salvatore's advice about becoming friendly with others. According to the blonde Salvatore, she should start with people who held a grudge against Josie and so she had traveled to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't gone to a normal school in two years, but she didn't know why it mattered that she got to know the people that held a grudge against Josie.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoo! Rafael, it's been too long! Man, I've seen Josie at that new school of hers, she seems fine, but what really happened at that party man?" Hope snapped her head towards a boy she'd seen on the soccer field when Mystic Falls visited them. "I haven't really spoken to Josie, you know... Monique wouldn't let anyone."</p><p> </p><p>"Josie? Josie never even set foot in the car. She tried to stop us all."</p><p> </p><p>Hope froze. <em>Josie never even set foot in the car. She tried to stop us all.</em> Lizzie hadn't shared anything about the party and thus the accident, but she already put two and two together. Josie Salvatore had thrown a party. People had gotten drunk. A few of her friends decided to drive a car. She tried to stop them. <em>Bam.</em> A crashed car.</p><p> </p><p>"Yo, dude, that's one of Josie's new classmates. She attacked Monique after Mo broke Josie's nose."</p><p> </p><p>"Why is she looking at us like that?"</p><p> </p><p>Hope turned her head away and walked away. She didn't even have the energy to deal with 'normal' high school students. Maybe she should talk to those two, but to take Lizzie's advice, she really shouldn't pick fights. Now she did finally have the attention of someone and she didn't even have to commit crimes to get it!</p><p> </p><p>Landon Kirby walked beside Milton Greasley – MG – as the two headed to class. The two boys met when Landon joined Mystic Falls High and they were fast friends. A common subject for the two was Josie. MG couldn't really remember why Josie was gone and Landon wasn't about to break the bubble of MG thinking that Josie was a good person.</p><p> </p><p>"Out of the way, blondie." MG groaned, most people referred to Dana Lillien as blondie. He tiptoed to see a short girl with her arms crossed. The entire posture screamed <em>run while you can</em>. "I could also rip off your nails one by one, but I already have a criminal record, so I don't fancy <em>hand-to-hand </em><em>assault</em> on there as well. Now, move."</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm. You're that girl from the news right?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've been on the news more than you ever will, now out of my way before I kill you."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you threatening me? I feel very – Ohw!"</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, that is <em>the </em>Hope Mikaelson. The girl that's been missing for almost two weeks now. Woah." MG exclaimed. Landon stood frozen. He knew that girl. "Lan, dude? What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."</p><p> </p><p>Didn't Hope Mikaelson go out partying with Ryan? Didn't Ryan come back in a bodybag? What the hell was she doing here?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hope Mikaelson." Cami hadn't even said the name or Josie tensed. Cleo and Penelope shared a look. "Josie, I know this is your first actual group counseling session, but you're gonna have to be open with me. What happened when you went to Washington with her, Maya and Jade?"</p><p> </p><p>"It depends. What exactly do you want to know? The yelling from Hope when she answered her father's call? The tears she cried when she thought no one was looking? We'd been in that car for definitely thirteen hours due to traffic. By the time we were even in Washington, we were all kind of done with each other." <em>Liar.</em> "I don't really know what happened. I had my earphones in the entire ride, because I have motion sickness."</p><p> </p><p>"Cleo, you were very close with Hope, compared to the rest of the school. Does Hope in Josie's story match the Hope you knew?"</p><p> </p><p>"Look, Cami, I don't want to be rude, but we're here to talk about ourselves, not about Hope. She chose to take a leave. I don't want to talk about her."</p><p> </p><p>Josie was glad Cleo diverted the attention from Hope to something else. Mud statues. Apparently Cleo coped with her family's death by making statues out of mud and destroying them once they were done. She was glad she just usually set things on fire when she wanted an escape from her mind.</p><p> </p><p>What would Lizzie be doing right now? Had she seen the news of Hope being missing? Josie sighed, playing with her hair while she thought about it. Lizzie would probably eat some disgusting food from the hospital and complain about it with their parents.</p><p> </p><p>"Josie. You're doing it again." Penelope nudged the brunette. "What's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, I'm fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Cleo and Penelope both shared why they're here. Josie, do you feel comfortable sharing why you're here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do I have to?"</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't as if Josie really... <em>heard</em> why her roommates ended up in the Mikaelson School. She couldn't even recall them talking about it. Had they been at it for that long? She should probably tell why she was at the Mikaelson School. It was only fair towards Penelope and Cleo.</p><p> </p><p>"I play music. Had a competition, threw a party. Someone drugged me, I still don't know who. I woke up in the bushes." This was the part Josie had never told anyone. "I decided to change my clothes, because I felt dirty. Showered, even. I couldn't stay gone for too long, it was <em>my</em> party. Well, when I got back, as cleaned up as possible, I could only drink from the tap, otherwise I thought that it would happen again." Josie nervously eyed Cleo and Penelope, who both had tears in their eyes. "Lizzie was drunk, extremely drunk. So were my other friends. I tried to stop them. I did. I used to be able to handle cars without feeling sick. Until I saw mine and Lizzie's car crashed against a tree. I tried to stop them, I <em>swear</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Josie? What do you mean, you tried to <em>stop</em> them?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're one of Lizzie's friends, right?" Hope sat down on the desk of one of the guys she saw outside. "I'm Hope, you've probably seen me on the news, I don't care, what I do care about is something else. You said that Josie never set foot in the car. Then why was she blamed for the entire thing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus, who are you? Introductions first. I'm Rafael Waithe, who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hope, pleasure, I'm sure. You said that Josie never set foot in the car. Then why was she blamed for the entire thing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning everyone, let's all take a seat. We have a new student join us today. Give a happy welcome to Lexi Potter, she's here somewhere." Hope reluctantly sunk down into a chair next to Rafael. She gave him a sharp look, she wasn't finished with him. "I'm your teacher, Lexi, Alaric Saltzman."</p><p> </p><p>"Lexi Potter, huh?" Rafael leaned towards Hope.</p><p> </p><p>"He's drunk and it's not even ten in the morning yet. One of my six-thousand uncles says you can't be drunk in the morning before ten. Tell me about Josie, you know something I don't."</p><p> </p><p>"After school. I'll meet you at the Grill, Lexi."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't call me that."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Lexi." Hope kicked Rafael as hard as she could. "Fuck!"</p><p> </p><p>"Something you wanted to say, Rafael?" Mr. Saltzman stared confused at the standing teenager. "Other than that horrible word?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm good."</p><p> </p><p>"I told you not to call me Lexi."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope shoved three plates of fries inside already, before Rafael even showed up. She was on her fourth <em>with</em> a burger and a milkshake. If this was after school, she didn't know that it was supposed to last until five instead of three. She arched an eyebrow at the boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Soccer practice." He clarified. "It's weird not having Jo around, kicking all of our asses without ever joining the team. She was the light in our team. You have someone like that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Rafael, I'm a missing person. I also have a criminal record, including weapon possession. Do you really think I have interest in friends?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think someone who says that desperately looks for a friend. Are you sure you're not looking for one? Jo's probably one of your immediate friends, everyone likes Jo. She probably sent you here to meet her friends."</p><p> </p><p>"Josette is not someone who's friends with me, Rafael Waithe. Lizzie said you were one of the two I should talk to to make amends for my... past behavior." Hope swatted Rafael's hands away from her fries. She really didn't understand why she was making amends again, people always got on her nerves. "That's my food. Order your own."</p><p> </p><p>Hope eyed Rafael as he went to order his own. She could see why Josie was friends with him, he had this whole friendly energy surrounding him. Being friendly would absolutely knock her down, it wasn't something she did often. She hated the feeling that came over her. She'd been so consumed in her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed someone sitting in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you here?"</p><p> </p><p>Landon Clarke, the younger brother of Ryan. Hope stiffened, she thought he and his family moved to California, someone she'd never have to see again. <em>If you want to make amends, this is the person you should do it with. You're the reason his brother's dead.</em> Her eyes found Landon's. <em>You can't do it, can you? You think you don't feel guilty, but it is eating you.</em> She swallowed the lump in her throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Landon."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Hope, hi. Why are you here?" Hope flinched. She should've known when Josie called with a Landon to know where Lizzie was. "Answer me, please."</p><p> </p><p>"I ran away from New Orleans."</p><p> </p><p>"Like you tried to do with Ryan? Who died this time? I'm assuming it's Josie, since she's not here."</p><p> </p><p>"No. No one died. Ryan wasn't my fault, you know. He wanted to get away from the school because he wanted to be with his family again. Family is <em>always</em> and <em>forever</em>, so I wanted to help him. By helping him, I could finally run away from the place I hated. I knew the dangers."</p><p> </p><p>"How can you exonerate yourself for doing it anyway? You're the reason my family fell apart!"</p><p> </p><p>"You think I've exonerated myself?! I don't want to see people <em>dead!</em> Fuck you. I wanted to see myself dead so I wouldn't do something like it again!"</p><p> </p><p>Landon averted his stare from Hope to outside. He called the police. Hope Mikaelson should never have landed a spot in her family's school, she should have ended in jail. This would finally bring him and his mother some peace.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Landon, what're you doing here? You know Ho– Lexi?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about it Rafael, he knows who I am." Hope put two hundred dollar bills on the table. "I should leave. Come and find me, Rafael. With that other kid... MG? Take care of yourselves."</p><p> </p><p>Rafael watched Hope leave, wondering what happened between Landon and Hope. He quite liked the temper the girl had. He recognized his own temper in her, maybe that was why he didn't immediately turn her down when she wanted to talk.</p><p> </p><p>"You're her friend?" Landon asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I just met her today, but she knows Liz and Jo. Liz hates everyone, so if she talked with Liz, she must be a good person. Despite what she's done in the past. Maybe she's bettering herself."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Josie." Hayley sat at the desk in the room. "I got a call from your parents. Hope was in your house. Did you give her a key?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hope was in my house? That's not my house, when I'm no longer here anymore, I'm moving into a dorm room on college campus. I don't live in Mystic Falls anymore. So, if Hope decides that she wants to live in my old room, she can go ahead and do so."</p><p> </p><p>"So my daughter hasn't tried to contact you at all?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I don't even know why she would." Josie bounced her leg. Why would the youngest Mikaelson break into her house? "I don't know why she would go to Mystic Falls."</p><p> </p><p>Hayley thought that she and Hope were friends now. Well, the headmistress couldn't be more wrong. Josie didn't think there was a world in which she and the Mikaelson could ever be friends. Taking an epic trip to Washington didn't necessarily make people closer, they could drive them apart.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you're not lying to me, Josie, relax. Your parents did want me to ask you if you were okay with them visiting over the weekend. Don't worry, they think your whole escape trip was just my kid acting like an alien. They don't know you visited Lizzie."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, let them come. If that's what makes them happy."</p><p> </p><p>"Does it make <em>you</em> happy?"</p><p> </p><p>"What makes me happy is Lizzie being with me. She's not here, is she? And I won't see her until my parents finally fess up about Lizzie being awake from her coma and even being awake for over two weeks!" Josie widened her eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you."</p><p> </p><p>"That's okay, Josie. I have a small secret to share with you. The lower classes – which are mostly orphans who have never experiences museum trips – are going to a museum in Washington next week. Hope shouting at Klaus about family did have some effect, you're allowed to come so you can see Lizzie."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Really. We didn't know how much it affected you not seeing her."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"</p><p> </p><p>And Josie beamed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're one of the girls at Josie's school. How are you here right now?" Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes hyphen Salvatore both glared at the teenager. "More importantly, why are you in our daughters's room?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm making amends."</p><p> </p><p>"By breaking and entering?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well, it's not really breaking and entering if you know where the spare key is. Lizzie told me where to find it."</p><p> </p><p>Hope could see why Lizzie – or Josie – didn't really like her parents. They both held this authority like stance, as if they were better than the teen in front of them. She had trouble not immediately planting her fist in either of their faces. It would take away the making amends thing, but she was willing to make an exception.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Lizzie?!</em> You're poisoning my daughter with awful talk?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, I was thinking more of like... she's trying to get me to be nice to her twin sister who, by the way, would probably be really upset if she finds out you've been lying to her. Or maybe that's just me." Hope twirled one of the family photos in her hands. She smiled fakely at the husband and wife. "Family is overrated, you know? I can see Lizzie and Josie both care about each other very much. I doubt they would really care if you were both gone. Just my opinion."</p><p> </p><p>"What did you just say?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I mean, you're both lying to them. You're telling blondie that her sister doesn't wanna see her, while telling brownie that her sister's still in a coma. Seems to me like you don't care about them at all. Would they care if you were both gone? I know for a fact that Josie threw out those lovey dovey family pictures with <em>you two</em> when she came to the school. Lizzie continues to shine in her room. Right? Brownie cares about blondie, blondie cares about brownie. Where does that leave the two of you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Does that school really not teach you anything?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I know all about my parents and their simple 'tricks' for kids who just need a little love."</p><p> </p><p>"You're the missing Mikaelson."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh. Missing Mikaelson. I like that. Well, I'll be seeing you."</p><p> </p><p>It took Caroline and Stefan a moment before they realized what Hope meant. They ran forward, only to have the girl jump out of the window. A little bit of a shock, if you'd ask them. They looked at each other with worry. That girl knew Lizzie <em>and</em> Josie. Who was to say that she didn't already tell Josie that her sister was awake?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Josie ended up agreeing with Sebastian to spar every Saturday morning. She needed the exercise until her soccer ban (a whole month!) was lifted and Sebastian just needed an excuse to be out of his bed in the mornings. Josie was ruthless, Sebastian noticed. He had trouble blocking her or giving a counterattack.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Josie, can we cool it down for a second? You're extremely worked up. Take off your jacket, it will be easier to land better hits. Plus, you're almost drenched in sweat."</p><p> </p><p>Hesitation in Josie's eyes. Sebastian hadn't seen it as he'd been too busy taking off his sweater. Josie, on the other hand, still stood fiddling with her zipper. He thought she just had trouble pulling it down and came up to her with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it stuck?"</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you need help taking it off...?"</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Josie, what's wrong?" Sebastian finally noticed the panic in his friend's eyes. "You can tell me, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Get away from me. I don't want it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay, relax."</p><p> </p><p>"Get away from me!"</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian tumbled backwards when Josie's fist collided with his nose. Not hard enough to break it, definitely hard enough to make it bleed. He pinched it shut, not noticing how Josie went in a full blown panic attack. Why the hell did she freak out so much when he wanted to help her?</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, are you two –" Maya fell silent. "I'm getting the nurse..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rafael and MG both screamed when they entered the Greasley household and an auburn haired girl said on the couch, playing with a knife. Rafael calmed down once he realized it was Hope. He had no idea how the girl had gotten inside the house, until he thought about the knife she held. Probably used that to break in.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi."</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you so calm about this?!" MG exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, because if I wanted to hurt either of you, I would've done so already."</p><p> </p><p>"MG, meet Hope. Hope, meet MG. Hope was at our school a few days ago, just like she broke into the Salvatore's house that day."</p><p> </p><p>"How did you get inside <em>my</em> house?" MG managed to say.</p><p> </p><p>"The spare key is buried in the ground, covered up with a welcoming mat, which has a flower pot on top of it with an ugly gardenia." Rafael and MG both eyed the knife Hope twirled around. "Oh. You're worried I'm going to stab you. Of course not, how unfriendly do you think I am?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you're holding a knife and you're not known for your friendly demeanor."</p><p> </p><p>"All in the past, I'm better now. Haven't you heard?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're insane, get yourself checked out." Hope smiled sickly sweet and Rafael really wished MG hadn't said it. She threw the knife right next to MG's face. "Nice throwing skills."</p><p> </p><p>"I know. I want your car." Hope pointed at Rafael.</p><p> </p><p>"My car?"</p><p> </p><p>Hope nodded, before standing up and walking around the house once more. MG whimpered as he took the knife out of the wall. He was so dead when his parents came home and saw what damage the knife had done. Why the hell was Hope Mikaelson here, in Mystic Falls?</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want with my car?" Hope shrugged. "Look, I'm not giving my car to some random girl that's not even friends with Jo or Liz."</p><p> </p><p>"That's because you're not <em>giving </em>it to me. I'm borrowing it. If you want I can also forcefully take the keys from you and I'll get Lizzie out of the hospital myself."</p><p> </p><p>"You're gonna <em>what</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have a lot to make up for, keep up Rafael. I'm breaking Lizzie out of the hospital, I'm gonna drive her to New Orleans so she can have fun chitchat with Josie and I'll be leaving for the airport after you get your car back."</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you going to the airport?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fugitives usually don't stay in the same place for too long, MG."</p><p> </p><p>"A <em>fugitive?</em> You're a fugitive?"</p><p> </p><p>"If I tell you the truth it would take all the fun out of it, wouldn't it? Just make sure Landon keeps his nose out of my business. You're both welcome to join my schemes, just know that it might land you a place at the Mikaelson School for Troubled Children or whatever." Hope started searching the kitchen cabinets for some drinks. "I can be pretty convincing."</p><p> </p><p>"We're in <em>if</em> you tell us how you know Landon and why he should stay out of your business."</p><p> </p><p>"Because I'm the one who shot his brother."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Forgive Me Father, Forgive Me Mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's shorter than my usual chapters, but with a lot more action</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie didn't dare to look at Sebastian. She hadn't meant to hurt him or freak him out with her own freakout. It had landed her another private session with Cami, at least. The when wasn't decided yet, but Josie knew that it would be as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Josie asked, chewing on her lip.</p><p> </p><p>"I should be the one asking you that, Josie. I've had worse injuries from soccer."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I need to know if you're okay. I <em>sucker punched</em> you."</p><p> </p><p>They fell silent again when Kol made an entrance with an icepack for Sebastian's nose. Josie looked at her hands and started to worry about her parents arrival later this day. What would she say to them? She could of course tell them that she'd seen Lizzie – talked to Lizzie. It would definitely get her in trouble, but it would be fun. The trouble with that plan was... she wasn't as sharp tongued as Lizzie.</p><p> </p><p>"Josie, your parents are here. Should I send Klaus to talk with them until you're changed into your casual wear?" Hayley peeked her head around the corner of the gym.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm... yeah, that'd be nice." Josie stood up to go to her room and change. She looked at Sebastian again. "I really am sorry about punching you like that."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry too much about it, Josie. Not everything can go the way you want... right?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope, MG and Rafael had moved from MG's place to Rafael's. His foster mom was barely ever home and his foster brother – he'd been really shady about that – usually worked at the Grill on Saturdays. She didn't take any time with checking out the place, she merely jumped onto the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice couch."</p><p> </p><p>"Cut the crap and start talking. I know you ain't here to just compliment the couch." Rafael snapped at the girl. He didn't know her, she showed up and not long after disappeared again. Now she appeared again, telling how she shot someone? "What the hell happened between you and Landon's brother?"</p><p> </p><p>"People say I killed him. I didn't. Ryan wanted to get out of the school, he knew I had access to the codes to open the school gates. I went with him, because there was supposed to be a party at Rousseau's, nothing big. I'd snuck out successfully so many times, so why would it go wrong this time? You know, I could have known about the throw down between the Witches and Wolves or Vampires, I don't know anymore. I could have known, because the streets would be more empty."</p><p> </p><p>"You shot Ryan so those gangs wouldn't shoot you." Rafael realized.</p><p> </p><p>Hope crossed her arms. She'd been so foolish that day. Empty streets were a warning sign, there would be gangs out and they didn't care who they had to hurt. She shot Ryan to warn the gangs that she wasn't one to mess with, he'd even consented to her doing it. The details of the night were all a blur, but she knew for a fact that she hadn't killed Ryan Clarke. She didn't, right?</p><p> </p><p>"Hope."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" She snarked.</p><p> </p><p>"Care to tell us why you need <em>us</em> for your little plan to kidnap Liz?" MG asked, wondering why Hope Mikaelson would even want to talk to them. "You're kind of... ruthless."</p><p> </p><p>"His car is perfect to drive around in if I'm going to Washington. And after, we'll go to New Orleans and drop her off with Josette."</p><p> </p><p>"We're not taking my car!"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean <em>we</em>? You two are not coming, I just needed your car keys and Milton looks funny enough to just agree with whatever I say. So... keys. Now."</p><p> </p><p>The three started arguing about the way they could absolutely execute Hope's plan to 'kidnap' Lizzie. Since they were way too busy with arguing, they hadn't heard the front door open and close again. Until two people marched into the living room, the adult pointing a gun at Hope.</p><p> </p><p>"Your foster family is Landon Clarke and his mom?" Hope hissed at Rafael. She wanted to punch the kid for not saying anything. "Hello Mrs. Clarke. It's been a long time."</p><p> </p><p>"Not nearly long enough."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Look, Mrs. Clarke, I don't have any weapon on me so you can keep your gun pointed at me all you like, but I don't have anything."</p><p> </p><p>"When Landon told me he had seen you and spoken to you, I had assumed he'd been lying. He saw you everywhere after Ryan's death." Hope had never felt so unsafe before. She couldn't run, Seylah Clarke would have no problem shooting her. "Instead of being the sweet little girl your father had raised, you became a monster. Are you proud of yourself?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mom, you're not really going to kill her, are you?"</p><p> </p><p>MG and Rafael both had never seen this side of Mrs. <em>Kirby</em>. They knew her as the kind woman who had experienced the loss of a son, but who – despite it all – didn't let the pain consume her. Maybe they shouldn't have thought that. Sure enough, what they did or didn't think... it didn't change the fact that Mrs. Kirby held an eighteen-year-old at gunpoint.</p><p> </p><p>Landon felt slight panic. He said that he wanted to see Hope Mikaelson suffer for what she did to his family, but he never meant that she should just <em>die</em>. Suffer as in... go to jail or something. Not end up six feet under like Ryan had. He would never want someone to die...</p><p> </p><p>"You ruined <em>everything</em>." Hope had no idea how she could have ruined everything. "We lost Triad, we lost our home. All because of you and your family. Landon, take MG and Rafael away from here. They don't need to see this. <em>She</em> has to pay for killing Ryan."</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't kill Ryan!"</p><p> </p><p>"Liar!"</p><p> </p><p>Hope screamed when Mrs. Clarke fired her gun and hit her shoulder. She could feel the blood seeping out of it immediately, but she didn't dare to move. Blood. <em>This is all a dream, you should wake up Hope. Before you forget how to.</em> She struggled keeping her eyes on Mrs. Clarke instead of on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Admit that you killed my son. Admit it, Mikaelson."</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't do anything!"</p><p> </p><p>"You shot him and you left him for dead. All because you were scared of the gangs roaming the streets. Just say that you killed him."</p><p> </p><p>Rafael eyed the poker near the fireplace. If he hit Mrs. Kirby hard enough, he could knock her out. He'd have to deal with Landon, but that auburn haired girl didn't deserve to die over something that happened years ago. Even if she <em>did</em> kill Ryan, she shouldn't have to die because of it.</p><p> </p><p>"Say it, Hope Mikaelson. Say the words!"</p><p> </p><p>"I– I did–" Before she could finish her sentence she passed out from the pain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Dr. Gilbert! Dr. Gilbert!" MG rushed into the personnels room in the Mystic Falls hospital. Elena Gilbert had the feeling one of his soccer friends had gotten an injury once again, as that happened all the time with those teens. "You need to come with me, <em>now</em>. Raf thinks she's dying."</p><p> </p><p>"Who? Who's dying, MG? Take me to her. Call Dr. Houghlin on standby and prepare a room!"</p><p> </p><p>Elena had no idea what injury could be worse enough for someone to be dying, other than a car crash. She still got shivers when she thought about poor Josie's party and the four kids she had treated afterwards. How bad could it be? Not as bad, right?</p><p> </p><p>"She's constantly gaining consciousness and falling out of it."</p><p> </p><p>"What's her name, MG? Tell me her name so I can talk to her, that helps. Both of you, get me a card so I can transport her into the hospital."</p><p> </p><p>"Her name is Hope Mikaelson."</p><p> </p><p>Elena swallowed. A Mikaelson, that name was one she hadn't heard a lot, after Caroline had dated Klaus Mikaelson for a short while in high school. She shook the feeling off and looked at the girl in the back of the car. Gunshot. Someone had shot Hope.</p><p> </p><p>"Hope, I know you can hear me, so I need you to fight, okay? You're gonna live." Elena pressed her hand harshly on the wound, causing Hope to gasp. "Keep breathing. Fight, Hope. Fight. I know you can overcome this. Be strong."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You're going to die and there is nothing you can do about it. You're dying and your family thinks of you as a failure. They'll never know that you're dead. Would they even care if you died right here, right now? You're a failure. A failure of a daughter.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Out of the way, out of the way!" Hope peeked through her eyelashes, everything moved so quickly. "Someone call the Mikaelson School!"</p><p> </p><p>"On it, Dr. Gilbert!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're going to live, Hope. You're getting through this."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Josie darted around Klaus's office as her parents were still in there talking to the man. She sighed irritated that it took them so long before they came out. In all the time they took for talking about <em>her</em>, she could've easily apologized to Sebastian some more. She couldn't even do her homework. Tiredly, Josie leaned against the wall, until she could start to hear the conversation that went down.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Klaus, you need to calm down. You know where she is now.</em>" Hope, Josie realized. "<em>At least she's not dead. She's safe in Elena's hands. By the time you get to Mystic Falls with Hayley, you will be able to see her.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>There's a bloody fool who dared to shoot my daughter! I think this calls for more drastic matters, Caroline.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Hey! I don't know what goes on in that head of yours, but you can't just assault someone. That goes against everything your school stands for. Calm down. Hope is safe. You remember Elena, right? Then you know that even though you two regularly had fights, she'll take good care of Hope.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I have no doubt your compassionate friend will take care of my daughter. Someone wanted my daughter dead, otherwise she wouldn't be shot. Mystic Falls was a good place, wasn't it, when we left? Kol couldn't start fights with everyone anymore, </em>I <em>couldn't start fights anymore. And now that is all going down the drain.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Of course not, Klaus. It wasn't just you or your little brother. It was all of us, we all antagonized each other. The closest to being friendly with each other was when we were dating.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Josie remembered why you shouldn't eavesdrop on conversations. She really did not need to know that her mom and the headteacher used to date. What she did feel... normal(?) over was the fact that Hope got shot. Hope got shot and was in the hospital with Elena as her doctor. That meant she would definitely come out alive.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Think rationally. Who would want to hurt Hope? Does she have any enemies?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Well, two years ago there was this issue... but that was long forgiven, that was two years ago. Hope snuck out like she'd done with Josie, Maya and Jade, but this time with one of her friends... when she still had one of those.</em>" Josie felt her heart clench at the 'when she still had one of those' because it meant that Hope didn't allow herself to be really close to someone anymore. "<em>He died that same night. Not to the gunshot my daughter had given him. The boy was stabbed to death, but he was stabbed repeatedly where the gunshot had been. That family wouldn't still hold a grudge, now would they?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Some people can hold a grudge for a long time. They must live in Mystic Falls. What's their family name?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>That's not all, Caroline. The boy had a younger brother, Lando I believe his name was, who tried to get Hope in jail for the first few months. Though, I doubt he would be capable of shooting my daughter.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Lando. Landon. Had Landon tried to shoot Hope? Josie needed to know that he hadn't tried to kill anyone recently, no matter how rough that might sound.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Josie! Hi, I didn't expect a call from you.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you shoot Hope Mikaelson?" Josie asked.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Did I – What? Where did you hear that?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"I need to know if it's true. Landon, tell me the truth. Did you shoot Hope?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Why do you care so much, Josie?</em>" Josie flared up in anger, he did not just ask that. He knew her personality was extremely caring. "<em>That girl would've killed you anyway.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"You know I always care about everyone! Okay, fine, I might not really know Hope that well, but she's got her heart in the right place. It's wrong of you to say that she would've killed me when you don't even really know her. Don't say that I care so much. I know I care too much."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I didn't try to kill her, Josie. She just hurt my family.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"And so you thought it was okay to hurt her?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Why are you so defensive of her? I thought you fought her on your first day of class at that new school?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm defensive of her, because she believes no one cares about her. Or is your skull too thick to understand that some people might think no one cares about them? Did you or did you not try to kill her? I won't ask again, Landon."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I didn't. My mom did.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Your mom tried to kill a teenager? I shouldn't be calling you, this was wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Josie, wait. There's things you –</em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Elena had forbidden the two boys who were with Hope to go into her room as it was family only and they needed to have clearance from Hope's family to allow other visitors. She, as the doctor, could enter the room. It made her heart hurt to see the girl in the bed, almost as pale as the sheets. If the heart monitor didn't beep regularly, you'd say that they held a dead body in the room. MG and Rafael should not have arrived a moment later.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know when you're going to wake up from your anesthetics, but you should know you're doing amazing. You've fought very hard on the operation table. Now, you just need to wake up." Elena had turned her back on the girl for a minute to check the oxygen levels. "I remember how your family was always gushing about how Klaus would be the first to get a kid, they were a bit mean, but good people inside."</p><p> </p><p>"Forgive me father, forgive me mother." Hope mumbled, stirring in her sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure they will forgive you, sweetie."</p><p> </p><p>"Forgive me, forgive me."</p><p> </p><p>"Hope? Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Elena went back to the side of Hope's bed, where the girl frantically started motioning that she wanted someone to hold her with her free arm. She pulled up the chair at Hope's bed and sat down, holding the girl's hand until she calmed down again. It was painful to see someone so young in a situation like this.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, don't leave me. Don't leave me, stay, stay!" The frantic movements started again once Elena planned on checking other patients. "Stay, stay, stay. Every–"</p><p> </p><p>"Hope? Hope, stay with me!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Familiarity Between Hope And Josie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi i don't have any real medical knowledge, most medical things in this chapter are based on what i found on the internet!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lizzie Salvatore had no idea what came over her when instead of Hope Mikaelson breaking her out of the hospital, it were MG and Rafael who came to her rescue. She'd been waiting for that teenager for a few days now, Dr. Laughlin even cleared her concussion and internal bleeding. Only her wrist still wasn't what it used to be.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, so before you get mad we ran into <em>some</em> complications." Lizzie arched her eyebrows, waiting for MG to elaborate on the complications. "Hope is kind of in the hospital... too. She's apparently a total badass and shot someone when she was younger."</p><p> </p><p>"You would allow a psychopath to get me out of the hospital?"</p><p> </p><p>"In our defense, we kind of just met your psychopath. Or Josie's psychopath. Josie said hey, by the way, she misses you. She threw a big fit when your parents told her that you were awake and that her friend was shot in our small town."</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, Jo said that threw a photo of all four of you at their faces before yelling that she knew that already."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care about that, where is she now? She's with you, right?" Lizzie looked at the boys, she wanted Josie. Who gave a damn about Hope Mikaelson? The only reason Lizzie would go in a car with that girl was because it meant to see Josie. "Josie's here. MG? Raf? Why are you looking at me like I just killed your puppy?"</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie didn't like this mysterious behavior. Was something wrong with Josie? Did something happen to her? She frantically pushed herself up more and looked around the hospital room in a panic. Josie. She wanted <em>Josie</em>. No one else mattered right now, she needed Josie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Josie, on the other hand, had no idea that her sister was in such a panic to see her. She walked through the hospital doors with two milkshakes in her hand and a phone pressed against her ear. Despite Klaus's warning to do anything else except visit her sister, Josie couldn't help herself to buy Lizzie's favorite milkshake – strawberry-coffee with whipped cream mixed through it – and to maybe buy a loose Happy Meal toy.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not saying that I bought stuff that's at least a ten minute walk from the hospital, but I totally bought stuff that's at least a ten minute walk from the hospital." Josie could hear her mother sighing heavily. "What? Lizzie likes milkshakes and I missed her. If you hadn't lied to me about Lizzie being awake, this wouldn't even have happened at all. Don't even think that it's just going to be right just because you've arranged with Klaus and Hayley that I can have my phone to contact her from time to time."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Are you seriously still mad that you had to go to the Mikaelson School?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not answering that question. Look, I'm almost at Lizzie's room, so I have to go. I'll see you soon."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM LANDON 🤜👦</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Josie, can we please talk about this?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Josie sighed, looking at the message. He really couldn't take the hint. She didn't think he would defend his mother's actions for shooting an eighteen-year-old. It was wrong on so many levels that she really felt like slapping him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Lizzie, I brought your favorite – Lizzie?" Josie frowned when she saw an empty room. "Oh haha, very funny, you're hiding."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>FIVE NEW MESSAGES FROM LANDON <strong>🤜👦</strong></b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong> <em>I know you read these, Josie, please talk to me.</em> </strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong> <em>You can't just throw away a year's worth of friendship for this.</em> </strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong> <em>Talk to me.</em> </strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong> <em>Josie...</em> </strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong> <em>Did you even know that your girlfriend killed my brother?</em> </strong> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <strong>ONE NEW MESSAGE TO LANDON 🤜👦</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong> <em>Leave me alone, Landon. I'll talk to you when I want.</em> </strong> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ugh, he really had no off button on him. Josie heavily annoyed herself with looking at his messages. She couldn't even focus on him right now as Lizzie's hospital room was completely empty and she still stood inside of it with those stupid milkshakes.</p><p> </p><p>"Lizzie! For crying out loud, just come out! I didn't buy your disgusting milkshake for nothing." Josie, now getting a little angry, put the milkshakes next to the hospital bed. "Lizzie Jenna Salvatore, if you don't come out right this second, I'm calling your doctor and nurse!"</p><p> </p><p>"Is everything alright in here?" Nurse Sommers walked in.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi! No, my sister's probably playing hide and seek or something, but I'm really not feeling it."</p><p> </p><p>"Lizzie? Oh, she got checked out a few minutes ago by two boys. MG and Rafael, she was throwing a big tantrum that you weren't there to pick her up. They were going to drive her to New Orleans so she could go see you, they talked really proudly about it."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh... thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"No problem, you should probably go after her."</p><p> </p><p>Josie nodded absentmindedly. Why hadn't anyone told her that Lizzie would be released from the hospital today? Communication didn't exist apparently.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope Mikaelson was on a ventilator. Elena had put her in a medical induced coma to prevent heart failure once more, nothing Hope did right now was because she did it herself. She didn't trust that, in spite of the fight Hope had put up during surgery, Hope's heart would do what it needed to do.</p><p> </p><p>"I said that we wanted to see our niece! Where is she?!" Shouting near the reception made Elena exit Hope's room. She crossed her arms when she noticed the shouting person was none other than Kol Mikaelson with his sister Rebekah. "Tell us!"</p><p> </p><p>"Calm yourself down or I'm having security throw you out."</p><p> </p><p>"Elena Gilbert. You've changed from the girl next door to a true woman."</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm married, Kol, so flirting with me won't do you any good. You wanted to see your niece. Follow me."</p><p> </p><p>"Feisty, I like it."</p><p> </p><p>Rebekah arched her eyebrow at her brother, not really understanding why he tried to flirt with Elena. She silently prayed Kol could keep it in his pants instead of getting them kicked out for being extremely unprofessional towards the doctor that was helping their niece. Obviously not, as he had now swung his arm around Elena and tried talking about how fun high school used to be.</p><p> </p><p>"Rebekah, please tell your brother that I am legally not allowed to kick him right now, but that I will as soon as I get out of work?"</p><p> </p><p>"Kol, get your head out of your arse, the girl is married for god's sake. In high school she didn't want you and I don't see why she would now." Rebekah snapped at Kol.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Elena opened Hope's room and let the Mikaelson siblings in. "Don't worry, she's only asleep because after the operation she went into cardiac arrest. All in all, she's doing fine, but the risks of another cardiac arrest were too high. Her blood pressure is getting down to a level where it's not as dangerous anymore, so she'll be woken up soon."</p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea what you just said." Kol bluntly stated.</p><p> </p><p>"That's because you only know how to show off with your sporty skills. I still wonder how you got through high school. Bloody hell, it's like there is no brain to be found in that head of yours. Is Hope going to be okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"She will be, but she can't do any heavy lifting with her right arm anymore. One of her muscles was hit, which could result into a paralyzation of the arm, but Saturday night she could use her arm. I wrote off paralyzation, but side effects might include temporarily paralyzation if she pushes herself too much to do things." Kol looked from Rebekah to Elena, not following a word of what was being said. "I think she'll be really lucky if she can lift more than two kilograms with her right arm."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you two talking about? I am still not following."</p><p> </p><p>"So, Elena, how have you been?" Rebekah ignored Kol, as did Elena. "Do you have kids?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have three kids; Stefanie, Jenna and Theo. Stefanie's starting high school next year, Jenna's two years younger than her and Theo's four years younger than Jenna. What about you? Surely there is someone in your life."</p><p> </p><p>"Can I tell you about it after you're done working? Kol and I are staying here for a few days until Klaus and Hayley can get here."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, of course. Does seven work for you?"</p><p> </p><p>"It does. The old hangout?"</p><p> </p><p>"Definitely."</p><p> </p><p>Kol looked confused between the two women, he thought they despised each other. He didn't even know what the 'old hangout' was. Rebekah hadn't been secretly friends with a girl he liked, had she?</p><p> </p><p>"I'm still not following."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And this is the Washington Monument! Do you all want to have a closer look?" Hayley enthusiastically called out to the lower class. "Come on!"</p><p> </p><p>Josie sat down on a bench, watching Hayley and Klaus lead the lower class towards the monument. She didn't even notice one of the lower class sitting next to her. All she could think about was that Lizzie was on her way to New Orleans, while Josie was in Washington. What a wonderful world.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you crying?"</p><p> </p><p>"FUCK!" Josie, startled, almost fell off the bench. "You can't sneak up on people like that, sweetie, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Why are you crying?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to see my sister today, that was why I came along on your special trip. My sister had an accident a while ago, but she was released from the hospital today. I didn't know. It kinda hurt my feelings, you know."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't cry. Do you want this flower?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, little dude. Do you want to put it in my hair?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Pedro."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, Hayley said that you might wander off if you saw me. Do you know me?" Pedro shyly shook his head. "I'm Josie."</p><p> </p><p>"That's five letters too!"</p><p> </p><p>From a distance Klaus watched Josie and Pedro with a smile on his face. It reminded him of how Hope had treated the little boy when he came running to her. He felt sad that Hope had never gotten a sibling, she was so good with kids. Josie Salvatore was a really kind soul and Klaus understood now why Hope had wanted to do something for the brunette. Hope saw the innocent part that she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"Your phone makes noise." Pedro pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"It does that a lot lately."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean, Josie?"</p><p> </p><p>"An old friend of mine made me feel sad and angry. He did something that wasn't very nice. I've been trying to ignore him. Do you want to see what he says this time?" Pedro nodded, curiously gazing towards Josie's phone. "<em>Are you a flipping lunatic? You asked Hope's family to come to Mystic Falls?</em> Not very nice, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't say flipping."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really? What do you know about it?"</p><p> </p><p>"It says fucking."</p><p> </p><p>"Pedro, no!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to wake her up soon?" Kol asked bored. "My niece always curses at everything, I want to hear what she's got to say about being shot."</p><p> </p><p>"If you don't shut it, you're on the blacklist."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that actually a thing?" He inquired.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to find out?"</p><p> </p><p>"No..."</p><p> </p><p>Rebekah rolled her eyes as Kol continued to pester Elena with questions. If the Gilbert didn't already hate him in high school, she sure would hate him now, Rebekah thought. She thought it was adorable that Kol thought he still stood a chance. That he even had a chance to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>"Now if you both would leave the room, if Hope's vitals are alright I might wake her up sooner." Kol opened his mouth to protest, when Rebekah nudged him. "Thank you, Rebekah."</p><p> </p><p>"What are vitals?"</p><p> </p><p>"Get out."</p><p> </p><p>"It's just a question!"</p><p> </p><p>"A bloody dumb one."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!" Josie stood in front of the lower class trying to entertain them, but she failed miserably. They stared at her and clapped, but all looked wide-eyed when Josie herself didn't clap. "If you're happy and you know it and you really wanna show it, if you're happy and you know it clap your hands!"</p><p> </p><p>"Josie, you're supposed to clap." Pedro pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, yeah, I knew I was forgetting something. How about something else, name five things you can eat with the letter H."</p><p> </p><p>"Humans!"</p><p> </p><p>"Pedro, no! No, no, no, we don't eat humans. That's – I should not be in charge of fourteen little children." Josie could feel her phone vibrate again, but decided to ignore it. "Do you like children songs? What do you like? I can only remember I used to try to eat the clay I played with. Oh, here's a thing."</p><p> </p><p>"Josie?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone's a little bit scared of you."</p><p> </p><p>"What? Why? Nothing to be scared of here."</p><p> </p><p>"You act like that girl... their daughter... before she suddenly stopped playing with us and helping us." Pedro said, looking down at the ground. He was scared that Josie would snap at him like Hope had done so many times. "She's really mean to us now."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sweeties, I'm not her, right? Come on, let's sit on the grass."</p><p> </p><p>The kids quietly did as Josie told them, before gaping at her. She gave them a small smile as she sat down herself. It was obvious they were scared of her, she could see it in their eyes now that she sat down with them. Her eyes searched for Klaus or Hayley, but the two were still on the phone with Kol or Rebekah.</p><p> </p><p>What Josie hadn't seen, was that Klaus and Hayley stood leaning against the trees of the park. Hope had woken up and all they could think about was to see her. They hadn't even realized that the Salvatore could feel really uncomfortable entertaining fourteen kids. Their little girl was awake. She'd apparently thrown a big fit because she didn't want to see Kol and Rebekah, but she was <em>okay</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"I know that I can be a little scary, but I'm just worried about my sister." Josie once again ignored the buzzing of her phone. "Did you enjoy today?"</p><p> </p><p>This seemed to awaken a conversation, all the kids started chatting about what they thought about today. Josie smiled contently, not even bothered to let one speak at a time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ONE NEW MESSAGE TO JOSIE☺️</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Josie, we really need to talk, come on.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Landon sighed as he walked into Mystic Falls Hospital. He never meant for his mom to shoot Hope, he just wanted to see Hope in jail for killing Ryan. Now he would have to make things right with the girl until she could really go into jail. He just prayed that her family went to eat some food.</p><p> </p><p>Lucky for him, Hope's room was empty besides Hope herself. He only knew her as Ryan's friend until she became Ryan's killer. Landon hesitantly remained in the door opening, knowing that Hope wouldn't like him being near her.</p><p> </p><p>"Get out of my room."</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you here to finish what your mom started? Probably, yeah, that must be it." Landon disliked the murderous look in Hope's eyes. "Get out, Landon."</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know she would try to kill you."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure you did. Now get out before I start screaming."</p><p> </p><p>"You tore my family apart, how can you still be so smug with yourself? Do you not feel any remorse for what you've done?"</p><p> </p><p>"How's your girlfriend... <em>Josie</em>? I'm assuming you're her hacker, so she knew where Lizliz was. Am I right? Of course, Josie probably doesn't love you back. I don't even know her that long, but she is infuriatingly sweet. Very hard to dislike." Hope smiled. "Dark girl inside, if she attends the Mikaelson School, of course. Did you know she tried to kill Lizliz? You probably didn't, otherwise you wouldn't have given her Lizliz's location."</p><p> </p><p>"You're making a joke."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p> </p><p>Hope daringly raised her eyebrows at the curly haired boy. Even from her hospital bed she could almost <em>feel</em> the fear radiate off of him. She wouldn't hurt him, not unless he tried to actually hurt her. His mom would pay the price, shooting a kid. Although, Hope wasn't entirely sure if she remembered that correctly.</p><p> </p><p>"Bloody hell, who're you and why do you visit my niece?"</p><p> </p><p>"He was just leaving. Wrong room."</p><p> </p><p>Landon nodded and made his way past Hope's relative. He thought about what Hope said... Josie trying to kill Lizzie. No, that had to be a joke, Josie always spoke highly of her sister. Only he couldn't shake the feeling off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why else would Josie be at the Mikaelson School?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i already have the ending for this story planned... omg...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I Don't Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lizzie found herself in an argument with some dude named Marcel when she stood outside the gates of the Mikaelson School. She was tired and really wanted to see her sister, but somehow they didn't want her to go inside. It also didn't help that MG and Rafael laughed right in her face when the man didn't let her in.</p><p> </p><p>"It's ridiculous! I didn't sit in a car for over half a day only to be refused entry!" Lizzie exclaimed, getting even more agitated. She crossed her arms. "Let me in. My sister goes here, you daft – I only want to see Josie. Just go look for her, I'm sure –"</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie got cut off by four girls chasing a fat cat. "<em>Get him!</em> I swear to God, if Mikaelson ever decides to come back, even if it's only to take her stupid cat with her, I'm gonna hit her. The only person that thing likes is Josie and she's chasing the clouds with Pedro, because of her privileges for acting like a <em>fucking</em> psychopath." The girls crashed into Marcel and the only blonde of the group immediately freezes at the sight of Lizzie. "We're so sorry, Marmar, we didn't mean it!" Lizzie frowned at the mocking tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Machie, dude, that's Salvie's sister, Izza! No, Lizza."</p><p> </p><p>"It's Lizzie." Lizzie snapped back, causing the blonde to hold up her hands in surrender.</p><p> </p><p>"What's up? Salvie's on the high ground, doing something cool probably. Machie, there's the cat! Let's <em>get</em> him!"</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie stared at the two girls that ran off again, before turning back to Marcel. This time, he was scolding the two remaining girls. She assumed that he was always a little bit of the strict type, like her history teacher in Mystic Falls always was.</p><p> </p><p>"What did I say about letting that cat out of his cage when no one's smart enough to catch him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do it anyway!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, Penelope, we keep the cat inside his sweet little cage, because Yoda attacks everything and everyone he sees. Call cat whisperer Josie if you still can't catch him in five minutes. I'm busy with Lizzie, was it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Lizzie can come inside, she's from Virginia, like Josie. Would be a long drive to send her and her bodyguards back home." Cleo chirped.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie raised her eyebrows at the statement the girl made, but she decided not to question it. If that was her way in, so be it. She smiled at Marcel, who shook his head in disbelief before finally tapping in the code to open the gates.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, now, where's my sister?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"SHUT UP!" Josie yelled from the top of her lungs. The kids all froze in an instant, looking up to the brunette with a little hint of fear. "We've been in the bus for almost nine hours and while I love the enthusiasm, I feel like my head is bursting from your loud voices. So please, calm down a little."</p><p> </p><p>Hayley sent an amused look Josie's way, while Klaus let out a loud laugh. Josie herself turned her music up even more and tried to ignore the continuous buzzing from the kids. She remembered now why she thought about never having children. Had she been that loud when <em>she</em> was young? Not that she was old now, but...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INCOMING CALL... MIKAELSON SCHOOL</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Josie frowned, wondering if Hayley or Klaus had been called but that they hadn't answered. She hesitantly pressed <b>ACCEPT</b>, because it must be important if they called her.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>JOSIE LUCAS SALVATORE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!</em>" Lizzie's voice boomed through the phone. "<em>MG AND RAF DIDN'T PERSUADE JENNA TO GET ME RELEASED A DAY EARLY FOR YOU NOT TO BE AT YOUR SCHOOL!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Lizzie? I came to <em>visit </em>you today, but you were gone!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>You came to visit </em>me<em> even though you got into trouble last time?</em>" Lizzie's voice almost sounded surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"No, this time it would very much be legal and with permission from Hayley and Klaus. Why exactly are you at my school, again?"</p><p> </p><p>Hayley knew it was wrong to listen in on people's conversations, but Josie's voice sounded so much happier than all the time she'd been at the Mikaelson School. Her sister truly <em>was</em> a part of her happiness. The two sisters had just missed each other back in Washington, which meant that (if Josie's sister indeed was in New Orleans already) the driver of Josie's sister's ride had driven almost two hundred kilometers an hour. How were they still alive?</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Has mom called you already?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"No, why?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Apparently a not so sweet five foot girl is in Mystic Falls hospital, asking for you.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Haha, very funny, Liz."</p><p> </p><p>"Josie, Josie! Josie, it's the hay bale I told you about!" Pedro pointed outside, causing Josie to tune out Lizzie's rambling about Hope. "You missed it!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Did you adopt a kid while you were dancing around Washington?! Josie?!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"No, you idiot, that's Pedro, one of the kids who went to Washington for education." Josie smiled at Pedro. "I promise I'll see the hay bale when we get past it another time."</p><p> </p><p>When Josie hung up on Lizzie to spare her battery with only listening to music, she frowned when <em>Let Her Go</em> by Passenger started playing. It really did play only the sad songs when she just wanted to listen to a happy song, didn't it?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope darted around her hospital room, the IV following behind her. She didn't want to be in the hospital, she wanted to – what did she want? The cheerful mood she had not seconds ago, disappeared in a whim. She wouldn't ever get anything done in her life, who was she kidding? It was almost like saying that being nice was mandatory.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I don't know why you would play this at someone's deathbed, but per a request, here is Let Her Go by Passenger.</em>" The nurse behind the desk must be really bored, Hope noted. Maybe she could change that. "<em>Patients should be in their bed unless the doctor has told them they can move around their room. Have a nice late afternoon.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Hope rolled her eyes. It was almost as if that message was directly meant for her, because she'd been told by Doctor Gilbert that she should be in bed to give her shoulder more time to heal. She, of course, didn't listen. It wasn't in her nature to listen to figures of authority.</p><p> </p><p>She wondered what everyone at the school was doing right now. It wasn't as if she kept in contact with anyone there, so obviously she wouldn't know. Hope kinda regretted not telling Penelope and Cleo that she'd vanish from the school. She left them without a word. Even though they weren't friends, they were acquaintances at best, she still could've mentioned it.</p><p> </p><p>"Josie, I don't know when I have time to visit you. Damon would surely love to visit you and I give you full permission to tackle him if you're playing soccer with him." Hope perked up at the name <em>Josie</em>. An uncommon name, a soccer playing Josie. "I'm working right now, but I'll see if I can visit you soon, okay? I promise. Right now I have to check on a few patients, including two visiting persons who annoy the living daylight out of me. Be safe, sweetie, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Hope made it back in her bed just in time for Doctor Gilbert to enter her room. She watched as the brunette went to check on the IV. Did Doctor Gilbert know that she hadn't really been in bed, but wandering around her room? Probably. The woman was smarter than she looked.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't remain the two of them for long, when Kol and Rebekah came bursting in once more. Hope had trouble biting back a <em>Fuck Off</em>, but she managed. She knew they meant well. She just didn't want anyone to see her in the hospital. Her eyes slid towards the bag of food her aunt and uncle held. Was that even allowed?</p><p> </p><p>"Brought your favorite, kiddo!" Hope rolled her eyes, her favorite was pizza and peanut butter milkshakes. She doubted that Kol knew. "French fries, hamburgers and peanut butter milkshakes! Just like when you were still teeny tiny Hopey. I – Hey! Elena!"</p><p> </p><p>Another thing that was very sad about Kol's entire being <em>here</em>, was his constant flirting with Doctor Gilbert. Hope found it quite sad. He really needed a girlfriend, because these attempts at trying to get a <em>married</em> woman were painful to watch.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope, I'm still married." Doctor Gilbert dismissed Kol. "Hope, how are you feeling besides the probable pain in your shoulder?"</p><p> </p><p>"Peachy keen. Only that –" Hope motioned towards her uncle, who gasped in fake hurt. "– makes me want to throw up. When can I get out of here? I'd rather not be assassinated."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, your shoulder will never be fully intact, but after another five to six days, you're probably ready to be released. Can you live with that?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. I want out."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but it's not a prison here, Hopey. Prisons don't have beautiful –"</p><p> </p><p>"No is no, Kol. I can still put you on the blacklist."</p><p> </p><p>Hope wondered if there'd been something between her uncle and doctor when they were younger. They seemed to know each other pretty well. She could see it to have happened, but right now her uncle needed to learn how to take a hint.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are women so hard to get nowadays?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, please, you're not a thousand-years-old, go whine about something else." Rebekah snapped.</p><p> </p><p>"Uncle Kol? My favorite's pizza with peanut butter milkshake. <em>Not</em> french fries, hamburgers and peanut butter milkshakes."</p><p> </p><p>Kol's smile dropped. He truly didn't know his niece at all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That cat is literally the bane of our existence. How do you Salvatore's manage to get it calm?" Maya complained as she watched Lizzie with Yoda. "Everyone here has at least six scars from trying to catch Yoda, while Hope stares at it. Her cat hates us all, but somehow, the Salvatore twins manage to pet it as if it's a dog."</p><p> </p><p>"Lizzie and Josie have always been good with cats. Liz, do you remember when you and Jo sang Kaleb's cat to sleep because she was anxious at the amount of people at his house? We were celebrating his fourteenth birthday and that cat comes out of <em>nowhere</em>, all panicked."</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm... no, I don't think so..."</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie thought really hard about it, but she couldn't conjure up an image. It was like her mind completely blanked when she wanted to think back to things <em>after</em> her fifteenth birthday. She could vaguely remember that Josie had begged their parents for a ukulele, which she must've gotten since Lizzie remembered how Josie would play songs. What happened before fifteen?</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, she didn't have to think more as a bus honked loudly. Lizzie picked up Yoda and held him in her arms as she ran towards the bus. She couldn't wait to see Josie again. Her twin really did complete her. Her eyes twinkled with joy as the bus doors opened and Josie ran out.</p><p> </p><p>"Josie! Josie!"</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie put Yoda on the ground, who took it as his chance to run off again, and ran towards Josie. She wrapped her arms around her twin. Both were crying at this point, having missed each other so much.</p><p> </p><p>"Jo!"</p><p> </p><p>MG and Rafael made their way towards the hugging twins, smiles on their faces. Josie held her breath as she noticed them. She hadn't seen them in so long and this was probably all that she needed. The only two missing were Jed and Kaleb.</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you all so much." She cried.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope never got a call before. Or at least, from people she truly cared about. Not that she had any, but despite her actions she still cared about her parents. In her own twisted way. She was very surprised when Doctor Gilbert announced there was someone on the phone for her. Not on the hospital phone, but on Doctor Gilbert's personal phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure, I don't –"</p><p> </p><p>"They're calling for you. I'll be right outside."</p><p> </p><p>Hope hesitantly took over the phone from Doctor Gilbert, before she put it against her ear. "Hello?" She hated that her voice sounded so shaky.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>You know, I never thanked you for sneaking out my sister when you knew it would land her in trouble. Thanks! Here comes the twin sister!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Hope didn't even get a chance to say something, when Josie's voice boomed through the phone. "<em>Hi! You getting us into trouble did so much for me, so uhm... thank you. You know, you're actually really kind. You wouldn't have taken us to Washington if you weren't kind.</em>" Hope heard some shuffling, which probably meant that Josie went somewhere else. "<em>I know I'm not the person you want to hear this from, but when you were on the phone with your dad that day... he really </em>was<em> worried about you. I think it hurts him and your mom that you're not with them.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"You're right, I don't want to hear that from you. Taking you to Washington was a debt I had to pay to Jade, so don't read into it."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Well, I don't care if it was a debt or not, you still did it and I'm grateful. Your family does care about you, you just need to let them in.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"What's it to you? You're not family." Hope almost felt regret take over as soon as she spoke the words. "It's none of your business if I want to let them in or not. Why do you care so much?!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I care too much, it's kind of a problem. Listen, I know you hate me or something, but I don't think you hate your family. So call them, talk to them, whatever. I don't care about that, but you shouldn't say they don't care about you.</em>" Was Josie... crying?</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care. I'll decide what I do myself, thank you very much."</p><p> </p><p>What Hope didn't know was that Josie had already hung up. Frustratedly she called for Doctor Gilbert back.</p><p> </p><p>Josie Salvatore knew how to twist words. And oh boy, did Hope hate that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Mikaelson School Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the long wait! a lot came up which caused me to not have time to write! i hope you like it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday morning had three extra people at the breakfast table. Lizzie, MG and Rafael felt the stares of the students, but Josie happily chattered besides them which made things a little less awkward. Even the Mikaelson School students forgot that there's three extra people. They even seemed to like the unbelonging students.</p><p> </p><p>"Striker alert! Get her!"</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie had no idea what it meant, but when ten boys suddenly came running at their table in soccer jerseys, she thought it had something to do with Josie. She was proven right when the boys all took a seat on their table. One of them particularly stood out to her.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you guys to stop calling me striker whenever you see me!" Josie threw one of her apples at the handsome one. "Oh, everyone, these are my sister Lizzie and two of the best friends I've ever had, MG and Rafael. Lizzie, MG, Rafael, this is everyone."</p><p> </p><p>"You're mysteriously cheerful." Isaac said.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm always mysterious and cheerful." Josie looked at the jerseys. "Did you guys have practice? I thought Kol didn't do morning practices on Thursday anymore, because Sebastian fell asleep during double Math."</p><p> </p><p>"That happened once, okay? You called Freya <em>mom</em> once."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, Sebastian, falling asleep during the only subject you're failing seems more awful than accidentally calling your teacher mom. Freya didn't even care." Ethan involved himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Bugger off. Is it bully Sebastian day?"</p><p> </p><p>"What about when we dared Gabriel to ask Emma out? Didn't Kol tell you to take six laps extra?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, at least I'm not like Ethan and I didn't break Elijah's favorite piano."</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie, MG and Rafael smiled awkwardly, not knowing how to involve themselves in the conversation. They had no idea who the eleven were talking about. It was when an older blonde walked in and the group started cheering that <em>everyone</em> in the cafeteria looked at them.</p><p> </p><p>"Freya!" <em>Clap clap clap.</em> "Freya!" <em>Clap clap clap.</em> "Freya!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I am not having all eleven of you in my classroom again if you're all acting like this. I'm – you added three more to your devil group? My brother surely does know how to organize classes. I'll see you all during third period."</p><p> </p><p>"Ahw, Freya! Goodbye Freya!" The group chorused.</p><p> </p><p>"Freya is the best teacher we have." Sebastian told Lizzie, Rafael and MG. "We all suck at econ, but we don't care since the teacher's doing her best."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope wasn't used to doing things with her left arm instead of her right arm. It was a whole training to even understand how to hold a pen. Eating breakfast didn't apply to the difficulty, thank God.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning!" Rebekah was alone this time, Hope noticed. "Your uncle has gone back to New Orleans so your parents can come. After they've arrived, it'll be my turn to go back. So, any hard feelings you have against them should be pushed aside tomorrow evening."</p><p> </p><p>"Doctor Gilbert said I –"</p><p> </p><p>"Elena is a sweetheart, Hope, so she probably wanted to give you the hope that you're getting out sooner rather than later."</p><p> </p><p>"So I'm not getting out tomorrow?" Rebekah shook her head. Hope snarled, getting angry that she still couldn't be free from the hospital. "I don't want to be here! I want to get out. Now! Let me <em>out!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Hope!"</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on in here?"</p><p> </p><p>Elena looked from Rebekah to the furious Hope. She normally would send a nurse to check on the patient, but this Mikaelson was even more tempered than her father'd been. Maybe she inherited it from both her parents and not just from Klaus.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to get out, I want to get out <em>now</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Hope</em>." Rebekah said sharply. "Your parents are coming tomorrow evening, whether you like it or not."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't. They don't give two shits about me."</p><p> </p><p>"Rebekah, can I talk to Hope alone?"</p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly the blonde Mikaelson left Elena alone with Hope. Elena went to sit next to Hope and sighed. She didn't really know how to talk to Hope about this. The girl got angry so easily.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen, your aunt means well, you know that. I don't own this hospital, but I do know when someone needs to get out of here. For me, you should've been out yesterday. I can see that you're not someone who should be trapped. Right now, you feel trapped." Hope bit her lip. She genuinely liked doctor Gilbert. "I'll talk to Rebekah and your parents. Okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Magic would be really handy in this situation."</p><p> </p><p>"In movies and tv shows magic sometimes does more harm than good."</p><p> </p><p>"Healing spells can't do harm."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be too hard on Rebekah. Once upon a time she was a little like you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Landon didn't know why he went to New Orleans. When he got on the bus, it seemed really logical to visit the city he used to live. He didn't expect himself to go to the cemetery, where Ryan'd been buried two years ago. He had avoided the place so much.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ryan Thaddeus Clarke. May he find peace. Beloved son and brother.</em> Landon never truly got over his brother's death. Maybe that was why he blamed Hope Mikaelson and her family for his misery. He never meant to see her <em>dead</em> or anything.</p><p> </p><p>"You should see the mess mom made, Ryan. I haven't seen her since she decided to shoot Hope Mikaelson and my foster brother Rafael knocked her out with the fire poke. If only you were still alive and could tell the world what really happened when you and Mikaelson went on an adventure outside of the school gates." Landon told his brother. He felt weird talking to a headstone. "I don't know what to do. My best friend thinks I purposely let Mikaelson get shot. She's mad at me for that. She cares about everything, but I never thought she would care about someone as horrible as Mikaelson."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not completely horrible. People see the bad, but never the good. Ugh. I'm <em>so</em> over that."</p><p> </p><p>"You."</p><p> </p><p>"Me."</p><p> </p><p>"But – You're in the – Your arm."</p><p> </p><p>"This is all happening inside your head. Tell me... Landon... how does it feel to be completely alone? No more Josette to defend you, no more foster brother, no friends at all." Landon shook his head. This wasn't real. "Because <em>I</em> can. Everyone was so quick to blame little Hope Mikaelson, because she snuck Ryan out. Did anyone ever think that <em>I</em> would have no friends anymore if he died? Of course not. Just blame the one with no friends left."</p><p> </p><p>"You're dead."</p><p> </p><p>"A part of me is. Did you ever ask your father about his work at Triad? Maybe you should look into that instead of trying to make a girl suffer for something she couldn't control."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Who are you three delinquents?" Freya inquired when the group of fourteen stumbled into the classroom. She pointed at Lizzie, MG and Rafael. "I really didn't get three new students out of the blue."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, they're with me. My sister Lizzie and my friends MG and Rafael. I promise they won't be a trouble."</p><p> </p><p>"They better not, Josie. Alright, everyone! Take a seat, we're starting with a short recap from last lesson."</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for the buzzing started again. Harry and Gabriel started throwing paper airplanes at each other. Freya sighed, this class was useless if – minus Maya Machado – the entire soccer team was in the same class. To her surprise, however, Josie was quietly working along with her sister and friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Isaac! What kind of products are apples and pears?" Sebastian smirked and leaned forwards to whisper 'complimenting goods' in Isaac's ear. Josie shook her head laughing as Isaac perked up and yelled <em>complimenting goods</em>. "No, Isaac. Not complimenting. Substitution. They can replace each other."</p><p> </p><p>"Is this how your classes always go?" Lizzie whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty much. We have P.E. after lunch, do you want to take part in that as well?"</p><p> </p><p>"You still have... no way. We are not going to P.E. Jo, no way in hell."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you forced me into doing P.E." Lizzie grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"Cheer up, Liz, at least we're not doing track with Monique."</p><p> </p><p>"These jerseys are horrible." Lizzie complained. She couldn't make it look cute and felt like a clown. "I don't know how you can make it look like you're some sort of model for jerseys."</p><p> </p><p>"Striker! We want striker!" Ethan yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Josie took that as her cue to sprint across the field, getting cheers from a few girls at the sidelines.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>really short but hope's coming back to NOLA next chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I'm Your Biggest Fan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is kind of a 'separation' chapter between the first and second part<br/>the first part was mostly "what happened with lizzie, why is josie there and small things about hope"<br/>the second part is going to be "what really happened with ryan clarke, hope getting friends again and threats"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope had a lot of different newspapers and magazines in front of her. She hadn't left the official Mikaelson house ever since she came back to New Orleans, unless you counted the soccer game <em>in</em> Mystic Falls. She had horrible memories to that place.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MIKAELSON HEIR RETURNS HOME</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NEW ORLEANS, LOUISIANA</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>NOT TWO MONTHS AGO THE YOUNG HEIR TO THE MIKAELSON FORTUNE GOT SHOT AND SHE HAS DISAPPEARED EVER SINCE.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>TODAY, WE GOT OUR FIRST GLIMPSE OF THE EIGHTEEN-YEAR-OLD AND HER RETURN TO NEW ORLEANS.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>HOPE MIKAELSON, 18, IS NO STRANGER TO</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Don't read that." Klaus said sternly. Hope rolled her eyes, but held back a comment. "They're out to make you look bad."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>LOVER OR FIGHTER?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MYSTIC FALLS, VIRGINIA</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>HOPE MIKAELSON HAS ONCE AGAIN MADE QUITE THE RUCKUS AT A SOCCER GAME AGAINST MYSTIC FALLS.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Don't read that either."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>RYAN CLARKE: INVESTIGATION REOPENED</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NEW ORLEANS, LOUISIANA</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>POLICE IN NEW ORLEANS HAVE DECIDED TO REOPEN THE RYAN CLARKE CASE.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A LOT HAS BEEN LEFT UNTOLD ABOUT THE VIOLENT DEATH OF THE BOY WHO WAS MERELY SEVENTEEN.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Or that."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what do you suggest I read?" Hope snidely replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Not the newspaper."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>S. CLARKE-KIRBY WANTED FOR ATTEMPTED MURDER</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MYSTIC FALLS, VIRGINIA</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>SINCE THE ALMOST DEATH OF HOPE MIKAELSON, POLICE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR S. CLARKE-KIRBY.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>SO FAR THERE ARE NO LEADS IN</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hi. Can I come in?" Hope finally put the newspaper down. Josie stood there, still covered in mud from her soccer practice, but with a happy look. "If that's okay with you... Mr. Mikaelson."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not up to me, Josette. I'll give you a moment alone."</p><p> </p><p>Hope stared at the brunette. She wondered if the girl knew how she looked right now. Probably not, otherwise she wouldn't have come here looking like that. It remained quiet until her dad finally walked out of the living room.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you here? We're not friends."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I know. You made that clear the first six thousand times. Like the amount of uncles you said you have."</p><p> </p><p>"Funny, Josette. Why are you here?"</p><p> </p><p>"This came into the mail today. For me." Josie threw a photograph on the table. "Is this some sick joke to you?"</p><p> </p><p>Hope grabbed the picture of the table before she dropped the thing in shock. She slowly turned to Josie, who stood there with an angry pouty face. She would never do something like that to anyone. Maybe to Landon's mom, but never to someone else.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't do that."</p><p> </p><p>"It's literally a picture of a snake with its head chopped off. Why are you so pissed at <em>me</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"Look at the back."</p><p> </p><p>Hope picked up the photograph again and turned it around. <em>STAY AWAY FROM HOPE MIKAELSON OR YOU'RE NEXT. </em>She narrowed her eyes. What the fuck was this?</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't do that, you have to believe me."</p><p> </p><p>"You <em>threatened</em> me before. I don't put it past you to do it again."</p><p> </p><p>Before Hope could get another word out, Josie ran from the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LIZZIE SALVATORE BROUGHT IN FOR QUESTIONING</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MYSTIC FALLS, VIRGINIA</b>
</p><p>
  <em>SEVENTEEN-YEAR-OLD LIZZIE SALVATORE HAS HANDED HERSELF IN WITH THE POLICE AFTER AN ACCIDENT THAT OCCURRED ALMOST THREE MONTHS AGO.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"MY SISTER IS AT BOARDING SCHOOL FOR SOMETHING SHE NEVER DID. I HAVE TO MAKE IT RIGHT." WAS THE SALVATORE'S</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OFFICIAL COMMENT ON THE MATTER.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>SALVATORE'S SISTER GOES TO THE MIKAELSON BOARDING SCHOOL FOR TROUBLED CHILDREN ALONGSIDE HOPE MIKAELSON AND HAS YET TO</em>
</p><p>
  <em>GIVE ANY COMMENT ON HER SISTER HANDING HERSELF IN.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What did Josette want?" Klaus walked back in the room. "She was gone rather fast."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know... I think someone wants her dead."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>What</em>? How do you know?"</p><p> </p><p>Hope motioned towards the picture of the snake. Her dad's face twisted in rage and disgust.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know more about this, Hope?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. She thought I did it, but I wouldn't do something like that."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HAYLEY MARSHALL OPENS HOME FOR CHILDREN</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NEW ORLEANS, LOUISIANA</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>HEADMISTRESS HAYLEY MARSHALL HAS KEPT HERSELF BUSY. NOT ONLY HAS THE WOMAN A DAUGHTER TO</em>
</p><p>
  <em>TAKE CARE OF, SHE ALSO TAKES CARE OF GRADUATES OF THE MIKAELSON SCHOOL THAT HAVE</em>
</p><p>
  <em>NOWHERE ELSE TO GO. A NEWLY OPENED HOME IS MEANT TO MAKE SURE THAT THE GRADUATES CAN</em>
</p><p>
  <em>SLOWLY START BUILDING LIVES FOR THEMSELVES.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't until a few days later that Hope herself got a photograph that she screamed at. Her parents came rushing into her room, scared that something happened to their girl. Hope stared at the picture. Another snake, another head cut off. <em>STAY AWAY FROM JOSIE SALVATORE OR YOU'LL END UP LIKE RYAN.</em></p><p> </p><p>"What in the devil's name is that?"</p><p> </p><p>"A threat."</p><p> </p><p>Hope got the uneasy feeling that this was only the beginning of something. The start of working together to stop someone from destroying people mentally.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HOPE MIKAELSON SPOTTED AT ROUSSEAU'S</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MIKAELSON HEIR AT POLICE STATION</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HOPE MIKAELSON BROUGHT IN FOR QUESTIONING FOR THE MURDER OF RYAN CLARKE</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Josie turned the third picture she'd gotten around. <em>HOPE IS A DEAD GIRL WALKING IF YOU DON'T HURRY BACK TO MYSTIC FALLS. I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN, JOSIE. LISTEN TO ME.</em> She bit her lip as she stared at the second sentence. <em>I'm your biggest fan, Josie.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>